Of dragons and summoners (SYOC)
by The Blue Tigrex
Summary: Recently initiated into the summoners core, summoner Holland J. Royer finds himself in a world of trouble when he's attacked by a group of individuals calling themselves the eye of chaos. Forced on an mission to find and terminate them, he'll need all the help he can get to defeat this group of maniacs. SYOC Closed.
1. Chapter 1

**SYOC FORM IS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER**

Prologue

…...

The sea of blackness embraced his sight as he tried to sleep. It was so quiet and peaceful, until she hit him.

"Jed...ak..p..."

"Jed, I sai...Wak...UP...

"I SAID WAKE UP!"

A wave of unbridled fury hit Jed and threw him from the warmth of his bed. Jolting awake he sat up quickly and looked to see a girl with light blue curly hair, and eyes a darker shade of blue like the sea glaring at him. Her "dress" was slightly revealing. Showing off her chest and belly, but at the same time offering mobility despite the steel gauntlets and leggings. What most would notice however was the fish like fins coming off her head, and the dragon-esqe wings on her back.

"Jeez Lucina, you could have given me five more minutes.", Jed said. He stood up and slowly dragged himself to restroom before he heard Lucina yell, "And you better hurry! Vael and Lilith are waiting and we're already an hour late!"

"An hour late", Jed wondered to himself,"To what?"

He stopped as he realized what she meant. His final initiation into the summoners core.

"Oh gods above no!"

He dashed into the restroom closet as fast as he could and began changing. He threw off his green pajamas and slipped on a dark green collared shirt, and a pair of black khakis. He quickly threw on a pair of mismatched socks, and black shoes before he dashed to the mirror.

Holland Jedediah Royer was a teenager who was rather good looking. He had curly, short red hair, and brown eyes filled with life. He had slightly pale white skin, and a quite a few freckles spread around his face which gave it a childish look compared to his mesomorphic body shape. He was currently finishing his last year of training to be among the summoners core, the group, which was basically an army, of people who served to summon those who died or dissapeared in the war against the gods, or rather a copy of said person, and explore lands, defend those who couldn't summon, or fight against monstrous beasts that risked destroying everything around them. Of course, every summoner was being divided into guilds nowadays. He could only wonder who'd he join up with.

He felt someone whack the back of his head to snap him out of his thoughts. Turning he saw Lucina glaring daggers at him.

"You look fine", she said, "Lets go before we're so late they won't even let your lazy bum join."

Jed simply nodded in response and followed her out. He grabbed what he needed and quickly stuffed it into the giant bag of his before heading out the door of his small home.

Outside besides Lucina were two others. A massive green and brown dragon stood waiting, a pair of massive horns on his head and his whole body covered in moss and overgrowth. Only its lower jaw and parts of its belly were white. Its yellow eyes, despite their lack of pupils, showed much chaos in them. As if part of him were constantly at war with itself.

The other was seemingly a beautiful young woman in futuristic white and pinkish-purple armor with a few spots of gold. She held a massive glowing blade of energy. She had blonde hair, and red eyes that showed no emotion or soul which told of her true nature as neither human or even cyborg, but a doll, a robot that looks human.

The dragon was the first to speak in a deep, rumbling voice that sounded ancient and slow, "Is he finally Ready?"

Lucina responded and pointed her thumb back to Jed, "Yeah, I finally woke him up. He got ready quick once I gave him motivation. At this rate we won't be late."

Jed's eyes widened, "Wait, I thought we already were?"

Lucina simply flashed him a devilish grin before turning back to the pair in front of her, "So, Vael, Lilith ready to go?"

The doll known as Lilith simply said, "Affirmative." while Vael moved his head up and down.

"Alright, Lilith, please while we're stuck in him, please. Make sure Holland doesn't do anything stupid?"

The doll nodded.

"Alright Vael time to be stuffed away again for who knows how long", Lucina said as the two were quickly surrounded by a blinding light as Jed yawned. Within moments the essence the two had changed to had moved into Jed seemingly and was gone.

Jed looked at Lilith and simply said, "Lets get going."

She didn't respond as they began walking in the direction of the massive city in the distance.

…...

Authors note.

Yeah I know short and choppy, but it'll get better I promise you that.

As stated in the title this is an SYOC for Brave Frontier with an entirely original plot. No Four Gods, No Lucius, none of that.(Though I won't say anything for demons. "cough, cough, Beiorg, Cough, cough.")

As for how summoning will work due to a lack of detail, I've come up with my own version. Your lead unit will always be out, while you can summon and desummon your other units. It'll make more sense down the road. I swear though, when I finally get to Ishgria, if they detail how summoning works...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

…..

Dragons, hunted like beasts, worshiped like gods. In a time long before today they were enemy, adviser, friend, beast, and more. Just like humans each was different in personality, ability, and strength. But over time they disappeared, one by one. Be it in the great wars, disease, under the wrath of gods and demons, or any number of reasons. Now however a man is attempting to bring back the most evil of these dragons through any means necessary. Leading a quest to stop this man, a teenage boy of age seventeen is to stop him by any means necessary. But nobody said he couldn't have help...

…...

"So, Holland Jedediah Royer, age seventeen, Units are Green Dragon Vael, Cyborg Lilith, and Azure Blade Lucina, graduating this year,"the accountant in the desk said to herself as she scanned over the nervous teen's records, "Alright. Everything checks out. The ceremony for your class is in the grandhall. They'll sit you both once you and Lilith once you arrive."

Jed nodded as he took his ID from her,"Thank you."

Heading down the massive hall to the graduation Jed looked to Lilith and said, "So, Lilith what do you think we'll be doing once we've joined up? Huh? Maybe explore new continents or worlds, fight giant demons and monsters, maybe even a rouge god or two?"

Lilith gave a crushing response, "More than likely, we'll be stuck fighting slimes in the fields for some time."

Jed simply stared at the ground at Lilith's words for he knew they were true. Every summoner except a select few started with simple quests that dealt with closer and much less serious threats that included slimes, bandits, ramias, and such.

After several quiet minutes Lilith broke the silence and said, "Lift your head Jed, we are approch your graduation."

Looking forward and sighing he stopped as the massive guard looked down at him and said, "ID?"

Handing it to him the guard moved and gave him directions to their seats. Sitting down with Lilith, Jed stayed silent staring into space until an old man with a short white beard stepped up stage.

The headmaster of the school of rising summoner's was Protingus Abraham. A well respected, and wise summoner only surpassed by those in the circle known as the summoners of old. His white beard and rosy cheeks gave off a kind gleam, while his bright green eyes shown with intellect. He wore the black robes of the headmaster and by his side stood his loyal unit, Lance Champion Vernil. His massive lance sheathed on his back and his four eyed steed nowhere in sight. He currently had his helmet under his arm. Revealing his light blue hair, showing his dark blue eyes. His cape given to him by his partner covered the rest of his armor.

The headmaster stepped onto the pedestal and began to speak, "Dear summoner's, we gather here today to watch our newest generation take their next steps into the defense of Elgaia and Grand Gaia, and the exploration of these new worlds. Many of you will survive for your entire lives and return home content, others will fall in battle and be taken as one of many warriors who will be honored, I expect at least a few of you to become legends. Perhaps, you'll take up my job one day and teach in these very halls. No matter your fate, you are now one of us, and as such will be expected to represent us well. We will begin calling you up and assigning your division now."

Jed began to sweat nervously as the headmaster began to call people up. What would he be assigned to? Where, and what? He listened for his name as the headmaster continued.

"Alicia Baynes, please come on up", a girl with blonde hair, glasses, and a green dress went up,"You are now among the summoner's army, congrats."  
The crowd clapped, but Jed was beginning to notice something. The room was seemingly getting heavier, the shadows longer, and pressure greater. He wasn't this nervous was he? Perhaps he was.

"Alright", the headmaster said,"Nazir Thorns, please come o..."

The roof exploded, and chaos ensued. Many of the families of the various graduates began panicking and rushing toward the exits while many of the graduates began to summon forth their units. Others were crushed beneath the debris that was falling. Jed felt a familiar armored arm grab and yank him out of the way of falling debris, and looked over to see Lilith blasting her way to a safer part of the room. He looked over to see where the headmaster was, but smoke and dust blocked his view. He could only hope the old man was okay amidst the screaming and panicking.

Lilith tackled him out of the way again as a bolt of electricity just missed him.

Then he saw their shadows.

…...

Meanwhile in a building not that far known as The Grande Jokers Casino and Slots a particular individual was playing a high risk game of gambling. He had neatly combed auburn hair that would just steal a womans attention which he had covered with a nice yellow top hat. He wore a white dress shirt with an overcoat the same color as his hat along with black dress pants and shoes. His complexion and build were those any male would die for, and his green eyes were knowing as if he'd already won the game of cards in front of him.

The large, bald man in front of him meanwhile was sweating bullets.

The man smirked before saying,"Five of a kind."

He threw his cards down and looked up at the man who simply stared in shock at the cards on the table. He looked back and forth for several moments before saying,"How...How is this possible, not one but three in a row. C'mon Spade, you got to be cheatin."

"Fraid not my large friend", Spade said, "I suppose you could say my luck is simply supernatural. Feel free to keep what you bet though, I have no need for it."

The man face looked near tears at those words, "You mean it?"

"Sure, you said you needed it for your family right?"

"Yeah, but I never said that out..."

"Don't worry about it, think of it as a gift."

As the man looked ready to hug Spade in a death grip the building shook.

"What the hell was that", the man looked around at several of the other patrons who also were looking around. Spade simply smiled and said, "Well, looks like its time for me to hit the road for tonight."

Walking outside he looked down the road to see smoke billowing from a familiar building. As he stared at it another walked up. However if one looked they'd recognize her as one's unit. She had dark purple hair that tipped into light pink that was wavy and somewhat wild. Her eye were a wild magenta that were filled with a slight blood-lust. She had a crown with butterfly like wings on it, and wore a unique royalish dress with two billowing coattails that each ended with a gem, and her boots had many scales and horns on them. She wielded a massive red dagger with dark energy around it, and had a few more floating around her surrounded by the same energy. If one could guess she likely had many more.

"Well Melina, what does it look like to you, another party accident or something big", he asked.

Melina gave a small smirk and said, "Depends on your definition of party, but I suppose its something big."

Another explosion rocked the streets.

"Okay, its definitely big."

"Well", Spade said pulling out a few cards lined with metal,"Lets go see if they need any help shall we?"

He and Melina began dashing toward the smoke.

…...

Wallace Barrington aka Spade belongs to Some Wandering Anon. Thank him so much for a wonderful OC. Trust me it'll be fun using him.

Well, here's another taste. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and the battles start next chapter. Hopefully I'll have enough OC's submitted by then.

Also I'm taking the SYOC form off my bio and putting it here. Makes it easier for you guys, right? There's still plenty of spots open. I'm also allowing Repeat characters now, feel free to submit them, and if I told you no to them before contact me if you still want me to use them. I'm also allowing up to two units to be submitted now.

Alright here.

SYOC rules

1\. Has to be sent through PM, none will be accepted through review.

2\. Certain units such as Ramia's, Mimic's, slimes, fire drakes or Pilaf can be submitted by multiple people as long as they have a unique feature or two to them.

4\. Has to use my form.

5\. If you have any questions feel free to ask.

6\. Feel free to make as many submissions as you wish now.

7\. From this point forward I'm restricting all teams down to one Omni unit per submission.(Ones that start at 7* and evolve immediately to Omni). If you already submitted them as such I'll exempt you from this rule, but they'll likely stay 7* for the majority of the story, and your character will either be introduced after the first arc or have their ass handed to them by the likes of the villains with Omni's. If you wish to change this contact me to change your units.

8\. Feel free to ask about certain units to make sure they don't just belong to a character I've made, although at times they'll likely still be restricted (Ex: Zenia, Reeze, Reviora, etc.)

FAQs: What do the categories with a - mean? That's a primary category, the ones with : beneath it are the sub-categories that need to be filled out.

SYOC NOW CLOSED

Units taken: (Ragshelm, Lucina, Lilith, Juno-Seto, Avani) (Vernil)(Adriesta, Allanon)( Semira, Chrome, Zenia,Zeruiah)(Zerafalgar, Melord, Radia, Kalon)(Magnazorda, Alice, Kanon, Melchio,Luly)(Eldora, Elza, Stein, Berdette, Dure)(Reviora)(Ciara, Shera, Edea, Rize, Zellha)(Vermillion, Lunaris, Sodis, Korzan, Mifune)(Isterio, Ardin, Granados)(Ensa-taya, Shura, Adel, Savia, Vern)(Melina, Yuura, Averus, Kira, Michele)(Krantz, Rouche, Diana, Tora, Sirius)(Sefia, Zekt, Lara, Lauda, Izuna)(Elimo)(Holia, Malbelle, Viktor, Kulyuk, Lafiel)(Limera, Piany, Ultor, Kagura, Galtier)(Lucia, Gabriella, Azurai, Felice, Hisui)(Aaron, Avant, Cyan, Layla, Sareas)(Enki, Amy, Freyjia ,Feeva )(Ninmah, Reeze, Kiravel, Golem, Nadore)(Fizz, Tazer, Nyami, Rowgen, Rickel)(Ivris, Johan, Farzen, Quaid, Darvanshel)(Faelan)(Lyonesse)(Rozalia, Eclise, Laberd, Zephyr, Febros)(Griel, Lancia, Laberd)(Charla, Tia, Rina)(Libera, Mariela, Carrol, Alessa, and Zeal)

...

SYOC Form

General-

Name:

Age:

Nicknames/Aliases:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Personality-

Traits(Be specific, don't list.):

Likes(At least 3):

Dislikes(At least 3):

Hobbies(At least 2):

Fears(At least 2):

How would your OC treat-

A friend:

Their units:

A acquaintance:

Romantic interest:

Family:

Strangers:

Enemies:

Under extreme pressure:

When facing their fears:

What would their love interest be(Optional(May not be the best written, but I'll give it a go):

Appearance-

Hair color/style(If any):

Eyes:

Body(Body shape, build, skin color/texture, height/weight, etc.):

Notable features:

Clothing-

Everyday:

Formal:

Cold weather:

Hot weather:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

History-

Backstory(Be detailed and imaginative as possible. Please don't steal someone elses backstory):

Battle(You don't have to answer combat style or equipment if they aren't warriors in their own right.)-

Strengths(Once again no Mary Sues):

Weaknesses(Has to have at least 2):

Combat style:

Equipment:

Units(Pick 1 as their partner who is always by them, two who can be "stored" and "summoned" back to the world, and pick 2 to obtain later):

Extras-

Living conditions:

Theme song(Just for fun and to help me write them up.):

Quote:

Any Arc's or Plots you'd like to see:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

…...

Dragons, hunted like beasts, worshiped like gods. In a time long before today they were enemy, adviser, friend, beast, and more. Just like humans each was different in personality, ability, and strength. But over time they disappeared, one by one. Be it in the great wars, disease, under the wrath of gods and demons, or any number of reasons. Now however a man is attempting to bring back the most evil of these dragons through any means necessary. Leading a quest to stop this man, a teenage boy of age seventeen is to stop him by any means necessary. But nobody said he couldn't have help...

…...

Jed dodged his attacker as they lept from the smoke, fire bursting from where their massive greatsword hit. It was larger than any greatsword Jed had seen, well over twice as tall as the man, and its design was all but terrifying. The top was a circular cut brimmed with spines, while the blades body was clearly sharpened to the fine point and decorated with known runes. Its handle had several blood red gems embedded into them, and it was from them that seemingly several red veins spread out across the blade. The man himself wore a set of armor that was as black as the deepest dark, the helm having a y-shape in it, but no face could be seen in the shadow. His cape flowed like that of the wind just as dark as the armor.

Jed regretted not bringing his weapons to the graduation.

The armored figure looked to Jed and lifted his weapon with one hand to prepare for another swing. Now that he was standing at full height Jed could see that the figure was at least seven feet tall, a foot taller than he was. The figure swung his greatsword at Jed with great speed, with his target only just dodging each slash and slam until he was against the wall.

Looking past him he could see Lilith attempting to come to him but was preoccupied with another. She rode the back of a two headed monstrosity that looked like a twisted version of a tiger. With flames bursting from every step, breathing heat with every breath, and its tail a torch to guide the strong.

The woman riding the beast could only be described as magnificent. Her sword was a scimatar that looked to be almost from fire itself emitting a dark glow, with a gem in it similar to her allys greatsword, she had silver and gold armor that he wasn't sure was for looks or battle, and the crown upon her head screamed to fear her wrath. Her eyes however, her glowing red eyes were what made him sure Lilith wouldn't be able to win without help.

Taking his attention back from that he ducked as the figure swung sideways and embedded his sword in the wall before quickly yanking it out. He turned to see Jed had already tackled Lilith to the side and dodged his allys attack.

Jed and Lilith made fast trying to escape the havoc as summoner's and units around fought many others who had came in, but were clearly much weaker than their pursuer who was hacking his way through the few who opposed him. The figure's partner lept in their way for a split second before a familiar form bashed into her.

The woman's reaction time was fast enough to block the blow from Vernil's lance though it was clear who had the headmaster's unit glanced back to them for a split second before continuing to fight the rider.

"Lilith, we need another way out. Any ideas," Jed asked as he dodged and weaved to get away from the other pursuer.

"It is recommended you summon Vael, he may be able to open an exit for us," Lilith responded while slicing down a ramia.

Jed nodded in response before letting the familiar flow of Vael's presence come forth from his own being. Within moments the dragon had materialized and already sensing its summoner's intentions did just what he wanted.

Just not in the safest way.

Vael proceeded to bash the ground beneath them to bits and fell through with Jed and Lilith in tow falling to the floor below the hall.

The armored figure approached the hole and looked down in it when someone else spoke, "Can't do anything right can you Duilius?"

Looking up Duilius said,"What is it?"

The man he addressed was wild looking. His hair was wild and spiky yellow as if he was being electrocuted, he had a massive grin on his face as if eager to kill those around him. He wore baggy camouflage pants, and a pure black leather jacket with a white shirt. He was currently standing on the back of a dragon that seemed part centipede. It had eight limbs including its pair of wings, and its whole body was covered in spines and horns that were either black, purple, or yellow. Its eyes were a blazing fury, and fire itself seemed to emanate from it. Its crimson-purple skin was seemingly runed.

He said to Duilius,"Boss says I'm in charge of capturing the target now since you nearly killed him however many times now. Says I'll finally make the big leagues if I succeed."

Duilius let out a low growl but said nothing in response before turning and heading to assist his partner.

The man's smile broadened as he looked down and said, "After them Granados, don't want that raise to run away now do we?"

…...

Jed, and his two units broke into the armory as quick as they could.

The school armory was meant mostly for practicing for the real battles, and forging but did have several weapons one could fight with in case an emergency like this ever came around. Grabbing a greatsword, and a lance Jed prepared himself quickly before they headed out toward the front entrance.

"Master Jed," Lilith stated as they ran,"It is suggested that you summon Lucina to assist us."

Jed gave Lilith a look along the lines of 'Do I look like I want to die?'

He muttered to himself,"This day cannot get any worse."

The explosion that threw him and Lilith outside said otherwise.

…...

Meanwhile at the exact moment two rather unique individuals were walking outside the under-assault academy.

"Master, we've already got enough."

"But Hika..."

"Master, we can't just..."

An explosion came from the front door and Jed and Lilith flew our right into the street. Looking back he saw Vael blowing green flame against another much more hideous dragon while slowly backing out the hole in the academy. There was also a rather strange group next to said hole for some reason.

The first was a rather cute girl. She had light grey hair that reached down to her neck that was tied into twintails, and had a large white bow on the back of her head. Her eyes were a dark grey and her skin a light tan. She was wearing a dark grey shirt with a long sleeved jacket that wasn't quite white in color, she had a white skirt, a large scarf around her neck, and grey shoes. What he noticed most though was the two red sheathes behind her back and near her waist.

The second looked like that of a holy warrior. She had stark white hair, and blue eyes filled with power, as well as having pale white skin. She had a beautiful set of white, gold, and blue armor, and a dark blue cape emblazoned with a light blue zig zag across near the bottom bordered with gold. Her sword and shield finished the look.

The third was the most unusual of the group of three. She had loose grey hair that transitioned to a dark er color as it fell and reached her mid-back. Had apparently incredibly smooth pale skin but not as much as the second person. She was shorter than the first girl, and had the same relative body shape, flat and loli. Her outfit was that of typical maid with a white scarf around her neck, she had a fedora-esque black hat with a white ribbon around it. However there was one thing extremely off her about her. Her eyes. The left was a void darker than anything man was meant to see with nothing but a red dot in the center, and the other was seemingly full of gears with one small one acting as the pupil.

As he stared hard at the mysterious woman he remembered what had launched him out her and the fist place and turned to see that Vael had been completely pushed out of the academy and Lilith was struggling to get up. On top of the dragon was one of the men he would forever put into his list of top ten weirdos.

"HEY there kid," the man yelled,"Feel like just giving up and coming with us yet, I've gotta raise watin for me!"

He glanced at the girls again to see the white haired girl slowly lifting her shield and looking to the smaller one as if for orders. The other was... Eating a box of chocolates?

Jed turned back to him and responded while at the same time willing Lucina to come forth, hopefully unnoticed, "Not a chance pal, didn't they ever teach you anything back at the madhouse?"

The man's face never changed as stared him down, "Well then, how about if I take them," he pointed toward the trio,"Hostage?"

Immediately after saying that a trio of firedrakes, overly skinny fire dragons, surrounded the three.

"Now who has the advantage?"

"Not you," a female voice said.

"What was that," he turned to see Lucina dive kicking toward him and whacking him straight in the gut off the dragon.

He got up slowly and muttered "That was cheap,"before yelling,"Burn them to ASHES!"

The firedrakes took breathes for a split second before exploding into light and blood and being unsummoned. The man looked in shock as the girl with the bow had pulled out a pair of katana's one arcing with light energy the other with darkness, and was also shorter than its twin. The white haired woman was pulling her sword out of the ground and glared at the man.

"What,"the man said pulling out a a whip he had hidden,"ho-how did you kill them so fast, no-no one can do that" his face twisted, but couldn't not smile..." So then I guess it's time to get serious."

"Granados, take them!"

The second he said that a smaller second granados emerged from the earth and joined the first. The pair growling at their master's targets.

"Well," Jed said to the three girls near him as he began to unsheathe his greatsword,"Mind helping me with this?"

He didn't wait for a response as he dodged out of the way of the larger granados grabbing claws, and slashed. Immediately his units went to work trying to help despite being outclassed by the six-star dragons.

"Lady Hikari," The white haired woman said,"I think we should help him."

The maid next to her replied in Hikari's stead,"You two go ahead and do that, I'll make sure to cheer you on as I eat this delicious box of exotic choco...," her voice faded as she began stuff her face with said chocolate.

"Alright Sefia...," Hikari's voice was quiet.

Sefia nodded and within a moment was slashing at the smaller granados sides, Hikari moved in right after her, her katanas if one looked changed the color of their aura as she sliced. Water bursting with the bloody wounds inflicted and the other leaving flames of shadow. Within mere moments the smaller granados had already been utterly beaten and fell to the ground before fading away.

The other granados despite being more powerful found itself outclassed by faster, smaller units, and was slowly finding itself being beaten while it's summoner stood by its side flailing his his whip everywhere, but failing to hit a target. When the other two joined in one couldn't help but feel bad for the over-sized creature as it moved about trying step on, smash, and burn its opponents, missing with every swing. Vael smashing into its sides to stumble it, Lilith blasting burns of light into alongside the white haired warriors sword, Lucina moving as a blur and slicing, and Jed and Hikari working greatsword, and katanas to slice it down. However this unfair fight wouldn't last for long as a new presence approached from the academy.

A new person walked forth from the building with a gait of someone who knew who would win or lose. He had short dark blue hair, a pair of glasses, and intimidating dark blue eyes. He wore a lab coat that was ebony black with a dark blue shirt under that, and black pants and shoes. To his sides stood two others. The armored figure who attacked Jed earlier, and Vermillion, but behind him the hall seemed to fill with ice, and as the light of day touched them it revealed a foe that made the granados seem small.

It was a massive water dragon. It had large horn pointing directly in front of it nose as well as a massive crown of horns and fins. Its underbelly was uniquely armored by giant scales compared to the rows and rows of its normal cerulean ones, it had several red spines jutting from its body at placed intervals, and its tail had five massive fins on it. With every step it took the ground was covered by ice, and the earth seemed to scream.

As he approached his the group who were beating the granados he raised his hand and pointed at it.

Behind him the dragon fired a massive blast of water so powerful and cold the second it touched the granados it near literally exploded from the force. Its summoner was sent flying comatose from the force and landed near them where the armored figure proceeded to pick him up and lift him over his shoulder.

The group who had just fought the fire dragons turned to face the newcomers.

"Which one of you is Holland Royer," the blue haired one asked first his voice monotone and intimidating, his eyes scanning them as if dissecting them.

Jed stepped forward in response but said nothing, if one looked his pupils were much slimmer than they were before and had a fury in them that screamed hostility.

As the dragon behind him towered over its allies the man responded,"We are your enemies obviously, but I do not wish to fight you at the moment. I simply wanted a look at the only other person like him."

This time however another voice interjected,"Like who?"

Looking up everyone saw another newcomer on the roof dressed rather fancily.

His face not changing the scientist simply said, "And that. Is a story for another time, we will face each other eventually Holland. Now however, is just simply not the time."

He turned and began to leave but just before he said, "Zerafalgar, freeze the hole. We don't need any unwelcome guests."

The dragon obliged as Jed watched them leave.

Turning he saw the group of girls he had just fought with had already disappeared.

"What the?"

Then she hit him.

"What the hell is wrong with you", Lucina yelled at Jed,"Now they know who you are you idiot. You couldn't just let one of those girls take the blame, but nooooo. You've gotta go and be mr..."

"Scuse me," another voice interjected,"but I would like to speak to Mr. Jed."

Turning around Lucina saw the fancily dressed man, and next to him was none other than headmaster Abraham himself.

"Please come with me," he said to them, "It is of utmost importance."

As Jed got up he saw Lucina giving him a look along the lines of 'Great, now you've screwed us all'.

He desummoned her and Vael as he and Lilith followed the headmaster and the other man.

…...

"So, Mr. Royer, for some reason this group wants you of all the people in this academy," the grandmaster had taken Jed to his office where the man stood to the side. His arms crossed as he leaned on the wall. His eyes closed as if asleep, and a smirk on his face.

"Do you have any idea as to why?"

"No sir, I honestly don't know why", Jed responded respectfully.

The headmaster leaned back into his chair, can you at least give me a description of those who attacked you? The ones that weren't units or monsters?"

"Monsters?"

"Yes, if you were paying attention what broke in was an edelma leading a swarm of basic creatures, but there were those who saw unique individuals following you. Human individuals."

"Well, alright. The first was heavily armored and inhumanly strong, he had a greatsword no human should be capable of wielding."

"Alright go on."

"The second was seemingly a madman of some sorts with spiked blonde hair, and a strange obsession with firedrakes, but the third was something else. He didn't attack us like the other two did. He simply wanted to know who I was."

"And yet you gave that to him," the man said to the side.

Jed sighed and asked,"Who is he anyway?"

The headmaster looked at Jed and said,"That man is Wallace Barrington, if it wasn't for him I fear I would have lost my life to the edelma. I owe him a debt of gratitude now, but please. continue on who this third man was."

"Well the third guy had dark blue hair, he wore a black labcoat, and had a massive dragon with him. One that made Vael seem tiny."

The headmaster seemed to tense up at the brief description as if a memory had just flashed through him.

"I see, thank you Jed," he stayed silent for a moment before saying,"Jed, today was your graduation today was it not?"

He nodded in response.

"Good, then I have your first assignment for you. I want you to find and eliminate this group. Be it by capture or death, and you can use any means necessary."

Jed's eyes widened like plates at those words but he said nothing. Inside himself he was barely containing his excitement.

"Well, get going there's no telling when they'll come for you again!"

Jed got up and headed to the door as quickly as possible but stopped as the headmaster said something,"And Jed head to the unit study room, I have a surprise there for your units."

The door quietly closed and left the headmaster and Wallace alone. They stayed quiet for a few moments before the headmaster said, "Skye, please come out."

From the shadows of the room emerged two figures. One was clad in red cloak, its hood hiding her features, but a few streaks of blonde hair fell out.

The other was a beautiful woman who was clearly in her mid twenties. She had long locks of dark green hair that reached down to her ankles, azure eyes, and her skin was lightly tanned. One could not see under her black cloak but could guess she had beautiful curvature to match her looks.

"So, do you think its him", she asked as she walked in front of the headmaster with her partner.

"It indefinably is, the recovery team sent to the entrance found evidence of the area being entirely frozen as if an ice age had hit the place, but there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"He said that he wanted to know who Holland was to compare him to someone else, it may not be true but...I think he may be working for someone else."

"But since when would he do that, he's too tactful."

"I don't know who could, but I have a horrid feeling in my stomach that this is the beginning of something big. Something of the likes that hasn't been seen since the fall of Lucius and Karna Masta."

He took a breathe and turned to Wallace,"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure what to think, but this has been my only lead for while, so I'll stick around. See if I can find anything further for you."

"Thank you Wallace, we will find it one day, I promise you that", he turned back to Skye,"Skye I want you to scout around as well. If Jekyll Hidenburg has returned with something that powerful. I fear what is to come."

Skye simply nodded before waving her partner after her and heading out the open window.

Wallace looked at them and said, "I think I'll take the stairs, talk to you later old man."

He left out the door and as he did so the old man turned and stared at the afternoon sky.

'Who,' he thought,'Who could bring him under their control of all people?'

…...

As Jed walked into the unit room and saw two things. One was actually a circle he recognized for evolution of units, the second was the evolution units needed to evolve units and he recognized the light, earth, and water types.

As he approached the floor and units he looked over to see a note from the headmaster. Grabbing it and opening it he read it to himself as Lilith walked in after him.

'Dear Holland Jedediah Royer,

I give these evolution units to you as a gift. You'll need far more power than what you have now to defeat what I fear is ahead, but I have put my faith in you. Use these units to take your unit to the next stage before heading out, I have reason to believe you may find your first target to the west of Randall. Good luck.

Sincerely signed,

Headmaster of the summoner's academy, Protingus G. Abraham.'

"Well, seems he's giving us a boost at the least," he looked to his partner are you ready Lilith, I'll summon the others too."

Lilith gave a quick affirmative as he summoned forth Vael and Lucina who immediately began to squeal at the idea of even more power.

"Alright guys, I've got three different circles. Everyone get on one please, and I'll get these guys set up."

After several minutes of directing the various idols, nymphs, and so on to the correct spaces. Jed began to process of evolution in other words. Watching as a bright light consumed his units to give them an upgrade.

Lilith was the first to be consumed by the light and the first to come out. Her armor now covered more of her and her blade looked slightly larger. Bits and pieces of the armor seemed to now float by itself, and she now had a form of technological wings coming from her armor. However they only seemed to offer faster movement.

"Upgrade complete to Cyborg Lilith MKII," she said,"Ready to receive new orders."

The second to come out was Vael. He was much bulkier now, and had large curved underhorns besides the giant two on his head and the one on his nose. He had more spines and claws bursting from his body, an the ones he already had enlarged to ridiculous size. The white under his chin now covered his entire lower jaw, and he now had four wings instead of two.

"Jed, I am now Royal Dragon Farvnil, and I pledge my loyalty to you."

Lucina was the last to come out and compared to the other two very little changed. Her wings and fins grew slightly bigger, her sword did as well, and the cloak coming from her waist grew new portions to it. Her gauntlets grew larger, the sleeves over sized while her knees now had gemstones embedded on their armor.

"I feel different, not physically, but... What is this feeling?"

They all looked to Jed who smiled at them all at the success before letting Lucina and the newly named Farvnil desummon. Lilith walking up to him and said nothing.

As he turned however he heard a small voice say to him, "e-ex-excuse me, I-i'm sorry if I'm interrupting you...but I really ne-need to speak with you."

Jed looked to see the girl from earlier, Hikari and the other two.

They looked the same, but something was different about the one girl. Her eyes one was red, and the other was light grey, but he could have swore...

He looked back to Hikari and tried to say"Um, well...Okay...So, what is it?"

"Um, well...Y-you see, I-I'd like to help you with your mi-mission," Jed noticed her shyness, but said nothing as he was equally nervous.

"Um, sure. You can come along, I'm actually about to head out as it turns out, my name is Holland, but my friends call me Jed."

"Really? So, uh, o-okay, I-i'm Hikari," she stopped and moved to let the other two introduce themselves.

The white haired warrioress stepped up and bowed her head to him before introducing herself, "I am Holy Blades Sefia, Lady Hikari's loyal partner unit, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sir Holland."

"Please, just Jed," he replied a nervous smile appearing on his face as he turned to the last girl who was currently stuffing her face with chocolate covered marshmellows before she looked up and realized everyone was looking at her.

"Oh, sorry about that. Names Clockwork," she didn't even continue as she continued eating her sticky snack. Thing was Jed noticed she was floating lazily. Sefia caught his eye and jumped in.

"Oh, the levitation, I understand your confusion Sire Holland, but it is merely her ability. Do not be alarmed."

He simply nodded before shaking his head and saying,"Well, if you guys really are going to help me with these guys. Mind following me home real quick so I can get my armor and weapons? Its on the way."

Hikari nervously nodded, while Sefia simply gave a nod, and Clockwork...

Clockwork was doing floating backflips while eating the marshmellows.

Jed quickly to the door with them in tow, who had he just decided to let tag along exactly?

…...

Authors notes

Hikari and Clockwork belong to The Fell Angel

Skye belongs to a close friend of mine who wishes to remain anonymous

Once again, Wallace Barrington belongs to Some Wandering Anon.

If your OC wasn't introduced this chapter. Don't worry their coming, their coming, just give it time. Please don't start a riot yet.

Alrighty, finally finished. I promise you it was better quality before an accident made me lose nearly half the chapter. I'll probably rewrite this chapter at some point for better quality. Uh...

Anyways the first Arc has begun and now Jed has his first few allys, but who are they exactly? Well, he'll probably learn down the road. If he lives that long that is.

So, I've named the majority as well if you guys are curious I've listed them below.(This doesn't include the mini and side-plots.)

Terrible Beginnings

The nightmare above

Mechanical Graveyard

Foe revealed

Wrath

Captured

Mechanical nightmare

Time and Chaos

The face of death

Rebuilt Thunder

Jed's true nature

Blessings

Sacrifice

The end of all

I bet your wondering why I chose to evolve his units already, truth be told its because Jed is going to be waaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyy behind all of you guys if you keep picking the best units.

Also this stories gotten an upgrade to the plot so HECK YEAH.

Anyways, SYOC is still open. Fell free to submit. Form and rules were last chapter. As well as taken units.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

…...

Dragons, hunted like beasts, worshiped like gods. In a time long before today they were enemy, adviser, friend, beast, and more. Just like humans each was different in personality, ability, and strength. But over time they disappeared, one by one. Be it in the great wars, disease, under the wrath of gods and demons, or any number of reasons. Now however a man is attempting to bring back the most evil of these dragons through any means necessary. Leading a quest to stop this man, a teenage boy of age seventeen is to stop him by any means necessary. But nobody said he couldn't have help...

...

Skye looked through the binoculars at the blue haired foe and his compatriots.

With her cloak not covering her anymore one could see she was ready to fight someone. She had a rapier in one sheath and a runed short-sword in the other. She had silver gauntlets and leggings engraved with green lines on, while wearing a green shirt with a light breastplate on it. Her dark green hair flowed behind her with her cape and her eyes were narrowed.

"Wallace," Skye said, "Take a look at this."

The fancily dressed man walked up beside her and asked, "What is it?"

Skye simply handed the binoculars to look through.

Looking through he could see what she meant. Inside a rather fancy hotel sat their target. The blue haired scientist known as Jekyll Hidenburg. Beside him was the armored man from the attack earlier but neither of their partners were to be seen.

"I see them," Wallace stated, "But I don't see Puff the magic dragon anywhere, same for Miss El Diablo."

"Yeah," Skye replied simply, "We're going to have to be wary. No telling where their hiding at or in."

She turned around, "You all ready to head out"

Out of the shadows four other figures emerged.

One was Skye's partner who now had her hood down and cloak open revealing long blonde hair that reached her back, wolf like ears on the top of her head with her normal ones, wary red eyes. She wore a tight body suit that allowed movement, but showed off her body shape, and chest. There seemed to be three sets of red eyes moving around in the shadows behind her.

The second was Melina, who had a smile on her face begging to be unleashed on their foes.

The next was male clearly in his young twenties, he had black hair pulled back in low-back ponytail, deep gray eyes, and a large muscular build. His skin was rather pale, and he was at least six foot two, and his right arm, or what they could see had burn marks all over it. He was wearing black an grey clothing while his gloves had dark eye crystals lining them, and larger fate stones on his knuckles.

Next to him was likely his partner. She had flowing purple hair with several lighter highlights streaking it. Her eyes were a light blue filled with both malice and wisdom, and skin even paler than her partners. Like Melina she had weapons floating around her, but they were all katana's flowing with a blue flame, while wielding one herself. She had a white, gold, and orange dress along with white and gold spiked gauntlets and black and gold armored leggings. Her shoes were golden as well with sapphires embedded on the ankles.

"Lets just get this over with," Skye's companion stated.

"She's right, I do have things to do," the

"I'm ready to fight and kill, are you Rium," Melina asked toward their last member.

"Lets do this," he said crouching, "I'm interested in why this guy attacked a graduation for some kid like that."

Skye simply nodded at the all before saying, "Lets get this started then."

…...

Inside the hotel Jekyll sat thinking with Duilius at his side.

'That boy has incredible potential' he thought to himself,'His aura was more imprisoned than weak, and with time he could become exactly what he fears.'

He turned to face the armored warrior behind him, "Duilius, go and find Felice, and tell we have to go soon. He'll want my theory as soon as possible."

Duilius bowed to him before turning and heading out the room.

Jekyll turned back around and stared at the window as if expecting something or someone to break through.

And how right he was for in but minutes he heard a voice behind him, "Jekyll Hidenburg, you know what we're here for."

Jekyll didn't bother turning around as he simply said, "It was quite foolish of you to track and follow me you know."

Behind him none of them got the chance to respond as both the floor, and the roof exploded.

"Quite foolish."

…...

Rium and Skye's partner were dragged downward by the collapsing floor and didn't react quick enough to dodge it falling several floors below into one the hotels halls.

"Great," Rium stated, "Suppose we should have known it was too easy to locate him."

"Yeah," the blonde girl said, "But I don't think he did this alone."

Looking to see what she was talking about Rium saw a lone little girl in the hall. She was dressed in blood red dress that reached her knees, and had an orange bow on her head. Her hair was pure white and only reached her half way to her shoulders, her skin was rather pale like Rium's, but what actually shocked them... Was the blood-lust in her crimson-purple eyes.

Rium however was undeterred by her looks, "Hey there little one, are you lost?"

He received his answer when she gave an evil smile, and said, "No."

Then she pulled out a snake-blade.

…...

Skye was left in the room with Melina as Jekyll lept back onto Zerfalgar's head. One could hear as the massive water dragon hit the concrete below. Running up to it Skye growled and summoned forth two other units next to her.

One was beautiful woman with pink hair, lightly tanned skin, and red eyes. She wore a battle dress that was green and silver and decorated with golden emblems and lines. Her helm had six silver wings coming from it, and had a large pink flower on it along with lines of beads and vines that flowed with her hair. Behind her was a large golden arc that had a humongous pink flower that had vines and leaves that sprouted along the arc. In her hands was a massive unique greatsword that emitted the abilities of the earth itself.

The second was a woman dressed in gold, silver, and blue armor. Her skin was snow white, and one could just see blue hair poking from her helmet, her eyes had blue irises, but the whites of her eye were ash colored signifying a different nature than human. From her back sprouted blue ribbons which ended in three pronged massive discs that seemed filled with electricity. Her weapon was a massive sword pronged with lightning like spikes and ending in dual prongs. It looked like she could wield it as both a spear and sword.

"Edea, Shera," Skye asked, "Ready kick this guys ass?"

"Beyond ready Skye," the woman with the spear-sword known as Shera said.

"Of course," Edea replied, "He won't get away with what he's done."

Behind them Melina seemed slightly aggravated they were forgetting about her and watched as they followed Jekyll out the window stories below. Edea stabbing her sword into the wall to slow her descent while Shera floated down holding Skye by her waist.

"Of course everyone forgets about me," She muttered to herself, "Then she realized something looking behind her she saw the hole to the floor below and one to the roof above.

She ran out the room to begin going upward.

…...

Wallace and Rium's partner were dragged upward by an unknown force for some time until they flew up out of the hole onto the roof and roughly landing.

Being the first to stand Wallace offered his hand to the purple-haired woman, "Need help my lady," he asked with a smile.

She grabbed his hand and let him help her up nodded to him in response before looking at their enemy.

Duilius stood with his entire team by his side. Vermilion stood to his left with her flaming tiger, a woman stood next to her with black hair, red eyes, and a rather pretty complexion, the majority of her armor was pink and purple, but on her crown were two red demon-esque horns. In her hands was a massive winged spear, and behind her was a female demon like entity.

On her other left was man massively equipped with armor and weaponry. He and his horse were dressed in white and gold armor. He himself had flowing orange hair emerging from his helm, if one looked they could see his unique blue eye, and behind him was an gold arch embedded with blue gems above which a halo floated.

To Duilius right was a man dressed in a dark samurai armor, his dark haired head adorned with a gold and blue hat that had the yin-yang on top, around him armor pads seemed to float and a dragon of pure dark energy seemed to exist. In his hands was a sheathed katana that seemingly called for blood.

The last one was a hulk of a man covered in saurian like armor. Spines, spikes, and horns adorned the red, black, and gold armor. His dark tan skin contrasting with his blue eyes and pinkish hair,. However it was not just that that made him intimidating, it was the massive axe he had that emitted pure heat.

Wallace couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated but showed no sign of it and still had that smirk on his face.

"Well," he said, "Doesn't this seem a bit unfair, just me, and this fair lady here to fight all of you elite warriors."

Duilius simply replied, "Just summon your other two units, I know you have more, Gentleman Joker."

Wallace simply shrugged, "Alright, if you insist."

He felt within himself to pull them forth.

The first to emerge came from the shadows. He had purple hair with three bangs hanging down over his face, pinkish eyes, and peach skin, he was dressed in armor that had red and blue ribbons and coat tails flowing from it, it had a large collar on it as well. He had a single ear ring with a purple stone, and in his hand was a rather large staff that had a glowing core. Behind him was a horrifying entity that looked as if it was made of both pure dark energy and screaming faces.

The other emerged in a spray of sea water and was soon sitting on a rock like formation surrounded by water bubbles. She had wavy long blonde hair, and red eyes however beneath her waist she was a purple scaled fish , and in place of her ears were large fins revealing her true nature as a mermaid. She wore very little to hide her upper half other than large sea shells. She also had purple wristbands on, and wielded an energy latent trident.

"Hey Averus, hello Yuura," Wallace said, "Mind helping me and the lady here take care of this guy and his pals?"

The mermaid known as Averus looked at him and smiled, "Anything for you Wallace, after all you've done for me."

Yuura gave a simple, "Of course."

As they were all preparing to fight though Melina burst out from the stairwell and fell next to Wallace yelling, "Don't start without me!"

Wallace smiled at his partner and said while offering her his hand, "Would never consider it."

She took his hand and was pulled up as they turned to face Duilius and his team, both sides got into a fighting position.

…...

As Skye, Edea, and Shera hit the ground they looked to see Jekyll waiting for them standing next to Zerafalgar and another unit.

He seemed to emit darkness itself, his eyes truly demonic, crimson feathered wings behind him, demonic horns, and smaller wings sticking from his head which had grey hair flowing from it. A draconic tail stuck out from his waist along with two smaller more draconic wings. There was no describing his armor seemingly both godly and demonic. His sword seemed ready to take the life of all who neared him, and above and below twin voids existed the top one of which had a powerful energy bubble in it.

"So, this is the woman you summoned me to take care of," he said looking at them, "Don't you think Melord could handle this one?"

Jekyll replied, "I prefer this be quick and not causing death for once. We both know how he is, Kalon."

Kalon lifted his blade, "True."

He looked directly at Skye and stated, "This is your only warning, leave now or I will utterly destroy you!"

Edea felt a shiver down her spine, "Skye, I can't help but say I feel inclined to agree with him. Do you feel his aura?"

Skye simply replied, "Yeah, but I think we can take him if we work together, I don't think Jekyll and Zerafalgar are going to fight."

"Are you saying we should aim for Jekyll," Shera asked.

"Yeah," Skye said pulling out her rapier and short sword, "I am. Then we won't have to deal with whoever this guy is, at least for too long."

Shera and Edea nodded before turning and facing their foe with Skye.

Kalon simply looked at them understanding their decision, and lifted his blade. Then he was gone.

Their eyes widened at his disappearance.

Then Edea yelled, "Behind us!"

She barely lifted her blade up in time to block his slice and was nearly shoved into the ground by the sheer force of his attack. Edea's struggled to hold back his attack as he forced down, then nearly fell forward as he dissipated again. Shera redirecting her blow away from her friend and smashing a crater in the ground.

"Group together," Skye yelled to them. They both quickly acknowledged it and grouped with her to keep an eye for him. However they realized their mistake when a flapping noise was heard above.

They all dove out of the way as Kalon annihilated the spot they were just in, then he appeared behind Edea. Her face turned to one of shock as whacked her with his elbow into the ground.

The he was in front of Shera who managed a bare parry when he tried to strike her with his blade, rediverting the force and collapsing the ground into the sewer below.

Shera tried to riposte him in that second, only to find herself swinging at air as he flew back to avoid the slash.

"I must admit," the heresy demon said as flew at her and side-slashed at the former disciple, "I'm quite disappointed, I had hoped for more than this."

"R-really now," Shera replied as she sword-locked with him, "You'll find more than enough challenge in us than you think."

She proceeded to twist his blade and jerk it from his hands, and launch it behind herself. After which she launched herself at him in an attempt to slice him in half, missing several times as she sliced back and forth. She grinned however as Skye appeared behind him and jabbed at him, grazing the demons side as he tried to twist out of the way, only be met with the blunt side of lafdranya as Edea burst from the earth swinging down on him. Launching him back toward Zerfalgar and Jekyll.

"Hahah, seems you were right," he said to himself as he stood up and dusted himself off, "Perhaps I did underestimate you."

As he finished he walked over to where his sword was and let out a quick sigh, "Seems I'll have to use a bit more power to finish you."

An orb of dark energy appeared in his other hand.

"This is where I end you."

He turned around and gave a glare at the trio that could have killed, then he was gone. Next thing they knew was that he was in between them.  
Kalon slammed the orb of energy in Shera, who had raised an electrical barrier and watched as it burst it and slammed into her dragging her for some feet before exploding with her.

He then raised his blade to block the Princess of Palmyna's strike, and then raised his hand and let shadow consume it stabbing it straight into her stomach. Shredding apart her armor and flesh, he watched as she fell face first into the ground.

As he turned to face Skye however he found himself being launched by the disciple he had just hit with the orb. He skidded some feet this time and looked back at her with his distaste growing, a simple seven star class unit, clashing with him!? He raised his blade once again and prepared to strike them both down. Skye and Shera looked at each other and nodded as he charged them, raising his blade...

Only to find he couldn't move.

"What is this," he asked looking down at them. His eyes moved to the short sword Skye had, which was glowing yellow.

"A specialty of mine," she said, "instant status ailment affliction of my choosing. All it takes."

Shera took her blade back.  
"Is a single direct hit from a certain unit."

Shera swung her electricity charged blade and dragged it across Kalon's chest. Sparks erupting from him as it cut his armor and through his flesh. Next he knew was that he was flying in the air.

Looking back he saw the green-haired woman going for Jekyll.

He smiled, it was all over for them.

Skye raised her blade and slashed at Jekyll expecting it cut him and down him.

The scientist caught it in between his fingers and yanked it from her.

"Interesting weapon," he stated looking it over not even noticing the look of shock on Skye's face, "Truly of master craftsmanship and spell-binding if I'm correct."

Skye's shock changed to one of rage as he ignored her scanning the weapon over, she pulled her rapier back and jabbed.

Next she knew the weapon was over on the other side of the street.

"You said it only requires on direct hit to afflict a status effect," Jekyll stated, "Well then, Zerafalgar would you please?"

The massive water dragon obliged and summoned several ice shards around Skye.

Her eyes widened as they sped at her, the majority missing their mark, but a few hitting her in the arms and legs causing her to nearly scream out in pain as they pierced her skin. Then she froze up as she found she couldn't move.

"Skye," Shera yelled out and moved toward her summoner only for Kalon to intercept her and stab her with his blade.

"Know this, Skye," Jekyll stated, "I and my allies will only leave all of you alive this time because I said so. If I find you've followed me once again, I won't be as merciful."

He tapped her head and caused her to fall over in a heap.

"Kalon, Zerafalgar, shall we go," he asked his units as they approached him only nodding to him in response, following him into the shadows.

…...

Rium and the blonde girl dove out of the way of another fire infused slash as the girl laughed manically. Beside her was another girl whose face was straight and nigh-emotionless. She had black hair and purple eyes that spoke of ones freedom, she had a massive crown upon her head, and a pair of demonic butterfly-esque wings sticking from her back. Her armor and clothing was rather royal but dark, and showed a bit of skin. Around her seemingly floated dark beings of pure energy and butterflys surrounded by orbs. Her weapons was a massive dual headed scythe covered in chains, one end larger than the other.

"C'mon Alice, don't cha want to join in," the girl asked while directing her flaming snake-blade at the two targets in front of her, "Its fun I promise, and we're not supposed to kill them anyways."

Alice simply stayed silent part of her seemingly conflicting before she responded, "Fine."

"Uh, Ciara," Rium said as Alice flew down the hall at them, "Where's your scythe at?"

"Too big to use in this place," she stated as she dodged out the way of the charging princess of Bariura, "I could bring the whole place down with a swing."

"Great," he said, "And I doubt their going to let me close enough to use my abilities."

They kept dodging the slashes as they were nearly hit multiple times. Rium let himself fall into thought though as he watched the snake-blade girl move.

'She's repeating her movements,' he thought to himself, 'If I could just...'

"Got it," he muttered before turning and yelling at Ciara, "Distract Alice, I've got the girl."

Ciara simply nodded as ducked under a slice as Alice flew over her.

Rium dashed at the girl and moved with grace, but despite his best efforts didn't dodge fully. The flames nipped at his flesh, and the sword nicked him a few times. It seemed he didn't notice however as he got closer and closer.

The girls eyes widened as he got closer and she began to notice that his legs were beginning to become covered in dark energy.

"MELCHIO," she yelled out, and as if in response the floor exploded from underneath Rium and a massive white armored entity reached out for him, only for it to be dragged back down by something else.

Rium grinned, "Great job Azurai."

He launched himself feet first at the girl who attempted to duck under it, but he reached out and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her with him, and launching her toward the window.

The girl reacted and busted the window open going out and falling below.

"Ah, crap," Rium said rushing to the window to see if she was okay.

He received his answer when he heard her laugh and the flapping of massive wings.

He lept back as a steam of fire burst over the window. As it faded it revealed a massive fire dragon at the window. They couldn't see its full body, but its head was more than enough to guess, its head was red and prickly scaled with four massive black horns on its head which glowed with heat as one looked at their tips.

"Rium, move," Ciara yelled out from behind him having forgone any meaning of damage control as she pulled her massive scythe out in an attempt to slice the dragon in two, who simply responded by breathing a stream of flame down the hall at her.

Rium dodged into into one of the rooms, breaking down the door and rolling into the bathroom.

Ciara dropped down the hole made by Melchio and ran past it fighting another armored being.

She dragged her scythe along the roof, collapsing the halls above and burst out the window below the firedragon.

Only to find it far above in the air ready to breath a maelstrom of fire on her.

She was thankfully yanked back inside by a familiar hand.

"Thanks," she said to Rium, moving a bit of stray hair from her face.

"No problem, but what happened to Alice?"

"She was desummoned as I was fighting her, probably so the big guy could burn us to bits."

Rium let out a "hm" as they dove out of the room and into another.

"I have another unit but she's not going to be enough to beat that thing."

"What about the guy I saw fighting Melchio," Ciara asked, "He seemed like he could go right through the things fire."

Her answer was given as she saw Azurai go through the wall and out the building, the massive white being following behind, its bulk barely fitting through the hole.

"Any ideas," she asked him after seeing that.

"Just one," Rium said as he tackled her out the room, "We need to take this fight outside, or at least to the roof. That'll make it easier to see at the least."

"Alright," she replied, "So, how are we supposed to get up there."

"Stairs," he replied as they dodged yet another blast of fire.

…...

Jed walked into his closet and grabbed his greatsword, the ravager blade, which was curved toward the center and had four blades pointing out of the already heavy blade, and his lance, the leo dragon slayer, a golden lance blessed with the power of lightning. He then equipped his armor, a set of armor modeled after that of a demon-slayer who supposedly slayed a dragon-demon as large as a mountain. Its helmet was designed like that of an dragons head with an open maw, five horns poking off it. The armor itself was rather spiny in design and many pointing backwards off it. He sheathed the ravager blade, leo dragon slayer on his back and began to walk out when he noticed an old photo of himself when he was younger, and a green haired girl wearing the outfit of a summoner.  
He picked it up and sighed reading a note on it.

'Hey Holland! Remember to contact me once your a real summoner, I'll let you see how it's done! -Skye.'

He smiled as he put the photo down and walked out to his front yard where his new found companions and Lilith stood waiting.

He gave one last look to his home. He somehow felt deep inside, it would be a long time before he saw it again.

He turned back toward the group, "You all ready to go."

Hikari and Sefia simply nodded toward him while Lilith gave a simple, "Affirmative."

Clockwork was stuffing her face full of more chocolate before looking at him and giving a thumbs up.

Jed all of a sudden felt it was going to be a really, really long time before he saw home again.

…...  
Authors Notes

AND DONE

Took a bit to finish writing this, I've been busy this past week so sorry if its lesser quality than usual, but new OC introduced!

Rium belongs to Segnis, so give him a round of applause!

Anyways, the battles have started, and Jekyll reveals that he won't be so easily beaten(Poor Skye), Rium and Ciara have to find a way to beat the mighty (And buffed) Magnazorda without being burned, and Wallace, Melina, and Gabriella are about to have a battle on the roof. WHAT WILL HAPPEN!

Meanwhile, Jed's journey begins, and a tale of love, betrayal, friends, and foes has begun.

Also, for the first few arc's Jed and Skye will be leading teams of their own.

16 OC slots still open! Feel free to submit! And please for gods sakes check the taken unit list on chapter 2 as well.

Please review and leave a positive review, a helpful critic, or pointing out mistakes. Speaking of which I need to go fix some in the previous chapter.

Anyways see you guys next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

….

Wallace rolled backward as Duilius swung at him. Their units engaging one another as the brawl began. The armored warrior quickly brought it back around and smashed the concrete where Wallace had been at a mere moment before and cracked it.

"Got to admit," Wallace said as he pulled out a few cards, some clearly lined with metal, the others looked to be normal, "That's one powerful weapon you have there."

Duilius said nothing as he flew at Wallace again and brought the blade diagonally downward, Wallace just moving out of the way as it smashed the concrete railing to pieces behind him. He quickly threw a few of the cards at Duilius testing several spots with them.

One bounced straight off his armor.

Another embedded itself in a slot-like space on the armor.

The other was caught mid-air by him and crushed.

"Ah come on now," Wallace said, "That's just rude of you there."

He dodged another swipe as him and threw a dew of the normal looking cards at him. The massive knight tried blocking with his blade only for the cards to explode on contact with his blade, sending him skidding a few feet backward. He let out a low growl and leapt at him, pulling his greatsword above him and smashing the ground where Wallace had been standing, collapsing a massive hole in it which led downward into the staircase below, a large fall if one would have fallen into it.

Wallace's smirk never left however as he threw a few more of the metal coated cards at Duilius to test his armor once more.

…...

"Gabriella, duck," Melina yelled as she pulled one of her many daggers out and launched it at the red-horned woman, and Melina's purple haired ally. She quickly strafed sideways out of the way, only the for the horse rider to block the dagger and knock it to the ground. He quickly blocked several blows from Gabriella's katana's as well, slowly moving backwards as she pushed, only for him to psuh them all out of the way and slashing at her with a lace, he managed a small jab into her shoulder from which she quickly leapt back from him, and the wound quickly healed.

"So, any idea who these two are," Melina asked, "That would be really helpful in finding their weakness."

"Lunaris and Sodis of the Twelve Guardians of the Gods," Gabriella replied as she ducked under a magic infused strike from Lunaris, "I'm certain you've heard of their skills at some point or another, as well as their tragic story."

She quickly grabbed one of her katana's and parried Lunaris blade and attempted to gut her, only for the demon like entity to grab the blade and push her back despite its own pain.

"None of that matters now," Sodis suddenly said as he attempted to jab at Melina who parried with her many daggers and blades, "Sir Duilius has reunited us even if it is only as units."

"Its as he says," Lunaris added on as she and Gabriella battled, "The others may not be with us, but now we have been reunited, and with allies that shall always be with us."

"And we shall do as he asks," they both yelled as they went in for a more lethal blow. Melina quickly collapsed on the ground and let Sodis and his horse go over her. A sudden plan appearing in her head as such happened.

Gabriella on the other hand let Lunaris' enchanted weapon pierce her as she took the chance to stab Lunaris right above the breast, the dark warrioress eyes widening in response.

"But how are you not," she muttered out as blood began to come above her lips.

"Vampire matriarch," were the only words Gabriella said as she pushed Lunaris back away from her and pulled the massive lance out and left a massive wound, which quickly began to mend itself.

Lunaris only scowled as she pulled out a green bottle and downed its contents, her wound quickly healing as well.

The four quickly found their partners again before beginning their fight anew.

…...

Mifune looked over to see Korzan still fighting Yuura and frowned, "Have you still not finished him Korzan?," he asked before looking down at the defeated mermaid before him, "I expect more from you than this."

"Alright, then how about you fight him," the Morokai asked as he swung his massive axe at Yuura again who simply blocked it once more with the screaming shadows, "Freaking magic users, always using cheap tricks."

"Who's being cheap?," he asked, "I'm simply using my abilities and intellect the best I can."

He summoned up a shadow behind Korzan as he said that, "And I believe that lets me win against your raw strength right there."

The Morokai attempted to strafe to the side as he saw the shadow's 'shadow' only to be caught and squeezed till his felt he might pop only to be bashed repeatedly on the concrete before being smashed through it to the floor below. He only groaned as he lay where he landed, not getting up any time soon.

"Well, that's one down," Yuura said as he turned to face the samurai behind him, "Ready for round two?"

The samurai said nothing as he grabbed the handle of his blade and prepared to launch forward, while Yuura began to pull shadows forth in preparation...

Only for the whole building to begin shaking violently.

The two looked around to see the others had stopped battling as well after feeling the tremor. He then saw Duilius tense up as they all heard a massive roar. The knight then quickly yelled, "Everyone its time to retreat, she's bringing the whole building down!"

Mifune looked at Yuura and quickly said, "We shall finish this another time," before in flash grabbing the massive Morokai below and disappearing. The rest followed suit and fled in past their summoner who said something to Wallace before grabbing Vermillion's hand and being dragged to the building across from them and out of sight.

He quickly walked over to the downed Averus and lifted her up with his shadows, dragging her over to Wallace for a revive.

"So, what'd he say?," the necromancer asked as he approached, "Doesn't seem like it'd be anything good though."

Wallace didn't let his smirk fade however as he responded, "Just a fire dragon again, nothing too bad."

"That sound's rather bad," he replied.

Wallace didn't respond as he pulled a strange silver container with a golden crescent on it and opened Averus' mouth and dumped the contents down her mouth,

The result was instant as her eyes shot open and she shot up, "Oh gods, I'm so sorry Wallace, I lost to the enemy, and...and..."

She looked around seeing everyone was mostly fine, other than the severely damaged roof.

"Oh," she said.

"Its alright Averus as you can see everyone's fine," he then looked around to see if the fire dragon had popped up, "And I think we're going to need your help severely in but a moment."

As if on Que Ciara and Rium burst from the door to the stairs and slammed it shut.

"Huh," Ciara said as she saw them, "Your all up here, well thats actually really good, We really need all the help we can get because."

"Fire dragon," Wallace cut her off, "We already know."

"Great, great," she said, "Then get ready because."

The area was lit with fire light and heat as the fire dragon flew past them into the sky above, bellowing his head off, and the girl laughing maniacally.

"Yeah, that," Ciara panted out.

"Well, everyone ready," Wallace asked his units, all of them nodding.

The massive dragon made the flames around it perish revealing its look. It seemed as if its body was the incarnation of fire. Smoke and flame billowed occasionally from various spots, especially the membranes of its wings. It's horns and claws were as black as ebony and looked sharp enough to slice through diamond. Every red scale on its body protruded crudely like some form of natural protection. On its rather round and smooth chest was seemingly a glowing core spot, with six clawed rib like bulges around it.

It turned its head towards them all and let out an enormous ear shattering roar, the earth seemingly shaking with its roar. On it's back the girl laughed maniacally before yelling, "Burn them to ash Magnazorda, show them the power we've been given!"

The dragon dove down in response, covering it front in flame as the girl lept back and grabbed its tail with her gauntlet covered hand and held her snake-blade in the other.

Wallace simply said, "I don't think that's just a basic fire dragon," before everyone scurried out of the way of its dive.

It smashed straight into the building at an angle and went right through it, the heat of its flames letting it melt through the concrete, and its massive weight bending and snapping the steel supports. It quickly came out the side of the building and lifted itself upward into the sky once more, before stopping and looking down at them the girl still hanging on to its tail.

The building rumbled in pain from the damage, and everyone knew it would soon collapse.

The dragon let out another bellow before diving down over them, flames billowing from its maw, the girl swinging her long reaching blade at them.

"We're just sitting ducks!," Ciara yelled out, "Does anyone have something with enough range to hit that thing!?"

"I don't," Rium yelled in response, "All my units are short to medium ranged!"

"I may have a plan however!," Wallace intervened as he dove near the hole, "If we tempt it into diving close enough I, Yuura, and Averus may be able to strike its wings."

"How do you plan on that," Ciara yelled out finally pulling her scythe out, which despite its size and reach was still not large enough.

"Well, first of all where is that large cerberus of yours at!?"

Ciara gaped at him and then replied, "He's too large for the area, and seeing as the building isn't in that good of shape, its not the best idea!"

"Ah, but that's where your wrong," Wallace replied with a smile, "Call him forth from the other building's shadow and have him leap at it when it dives!"

Ciara looked at him weirdly, but nodded. She silently reached to the Grimm's soul and called him forth, the beasts red eyes soon appeared in the shadows of the other building across the street.

'Please let this work,' she thought to herself.

Magnazorda reached the peak once more and dove once more, however it wasn't what they were expecting. The girl let go of his tail and a winged entity suddenly emerged from beneath her and caught her.

Now they could clearly see what it was. It's armor was almost holy looking, three red gems embedded in its forehead, its chest, and its waist. However beneath its waist was a black cloak, flowing and revealing a draconic tail and legs also armored. The tail having several spines lining its sides. Its helmet had a massive crack in it, a glowing eye showing through it. Beside it was the most massive lance one had ever seen, simply floating alongside it. Behind it was an assortment of things. Twin golden angel statues and twin demonic entities, a harp, twin shadowy serpents, and strange spines. An strange energy was being emitted from it.

"Thank you Melchio," the girl said hugging it sweetly, "Did you beat the big monster?"

The armored being only moved his helm up and down assuring her.

"Azurai," Rium muttered hearing her yell it, "Damn."

He was tackled out of the way by Gabriella as the dragon smashed into where he just was, melting and smashing even more of the building, causing it to groan even more.

"Ciara, quickly," Wallace yelled out as the dragon flew out of the buildings side.

The scythe wielder nodded and whistled. Immediately as Magnazorda flew upwards, its fires mostly out, a massive three headed shadow wolf emerged from the top of the other building and landed on its back.

The dragon screeched for a moment as the wolf began to dig into its the base of its wing, however as it lifted above the building a massive spear pierced the wolf. It howled in pain as it fell off to the bottom of the building below.

Ciara snarled as she looked to see Melchio controlling the spear with one hand while holding the girl with the other.

Maganzorda however wasn't lucky enough to avoid damage, it landed on the other building across from them, glowing blood emerging from its wound, it hissed every time it attempted to move its wing, it soon looked over to the group over the gap and growled out in a voice like magma, "How intelligent of you, I must admit I was not expecting that to come from the shadows, but that will not save you from death."

As it finished its chest glowed a bright orange, it mouth beginning to billow with flame.

Everyone on the roof of the burning building tensed, not realizing two of their number were gone.

As Magnazorda was about to release the flame however a shadowy tendril emerged and gripped itself around his mouth, keeping him from spewing fire.

Then Averus lept over the vent shaft and created a dome of water around him, an attack usually used for defense, now used to trap the fire dragon.

Then Wallace walked around Averus whistling with a smile on his face as he approached the dome, he watched as Yuura emerged from the shadows and started pulling shadows from within the dome around Magnazorda, who was struggling to escape.

He looked over to see Melchio was seemingly uninterested, but the girl was unnervingly smiling.

His eyes widened as he turned and tackled Averus to the ground as the dome burst into a massive flaming explosion.

Yuura abandoned all effort for binding it in exchange for raising a barrier of shadow in front of himself.

Averus looked to see Wallace smiling at her, "You okay?"

She gave a simple nod before looking over to see Yuura lowering the barrier.

Looking around they realized the dragon was gone, and in the sky Melchio and the girl were as well.

"Well, I'd say that was quite successful if they had to retreat like that," Yuura said coming over and lifting them up, "I thought we were going to be roasted alive there for a minute."

"Same here Yuura," Averus replied, "I honestly thought it was over for us all."

They looked to see their summoner waving to those across on the other roof.

"Well, at least no one was hurt."

…...

When they reached below however they quickly realized how wrong they were.

The entire street was shredded, smashed, and iced over.

They saw Edea laying face first on the concrete, a pool of blood around her.

Shera was sitting clutching a massive hole in her chest, her hand dyed red, and a smaller pool around her.

Skye was facing the earth, seemingly unharmed, but yet unmoving.

On the other side the others emerged and he saw them freeze up at the sight of an even more destroyed area.

Ciara however yelled her friends and allies names before dashing over to them to check on them, "Skye, Shera, Edea, what happened!"

After a few minutes to gather the three together they began to work on healing them. Skye was sitting up letting the effects of a stimulant work on her system.

Edea lay resting as a revive and several different items healed her massive wound to her stomach.

Shera was the only one who could speak and as such was asked the questions.

"I honestly don't know what happened," she said as she let them patch her wound, "One minute we're finally winning and kicking this guys unit around, and Skye goes in to strike Jekyll. The next, I'm down on the ground in an enormous amount of pain, and Skye is paralyzed by Jekyll using her weapons ability against her. And how fast he moved to take the sword from her..."

"Its alright Shera," Rium finally said, "We'll tell the headmaster about this when..."

"You don't understand," Shera said, "We need to go now, Jekyll isn't interested in us, he's hunting down another kid, a personal friend of ours actually, Holland Royer. She basically Skye's kid brother, and he just graduated yesterday and got put on this quest."  
Rium frowned, "Why was I not told?"

"Details, if I had to guess theirs probably even more people on this quest as well," she replied, "Ishgria be damned, I wouldn't be surprised if some of the most well known or skilled summoners got in on this quest."

Rium stood and turned to Wallace, "You mind taking Shera to the headmaster?"

He replied simply, "Sure thing. Melina, mind helping me with this?"

The sixth princess of Bariura simply nodded walking forward and using her magic to lift Shera by her armor. The trio then began to head as fast as they could towards the academy, leaving Rium and his units to care for Skye and Edea.

…

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap," Jed yelled as he and his companions ran through the rain and thunder heading down the now muddy road, "Don't suppose you guys know any inn's or hotel's nearby do you!"

Hikari simply shook her head to say no, while Sefia didn't respond at all.

Clockwork however yelled, "There's one about a mile ahead, maybe an half hour or so away!"

Strangely she had an parasol above her head floating with her still eating her chocolate, and perfectly dry.

Jed couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the strange girl.

After running through the storm and mud for another long while they could finally see light up ahead, not too far from them.

Jed sped up to get there trekking mud behind him, "Oh sweet dryness, come to Jed!"

Clockwork couldn't help but chuckle at the teens rush to get there.

…...

Jed nearly broke the door to the inn down in his attempt to escape the rain.

A rather sweet looking girl was at the front of it and she asked when she saw Jed, "Oh, hello, how are you?"

He quickly matted the mud off on the rug at the front before coming in, "Fine, fine, but do you have any rooms to stay in? I really need to get dry."

"Sure as a matter of fact we have one room left open, three queen size beds, two bathrooms, and..."

"I'll take that room," another voice exclaimed behind him.

"Um, miss, I'm sorry, but this gentleman has already asked."

The mysterious person calmly walked up and dumped a jingling bag on the desk.

Jed looked over to her annoyed and saw yet another strange girl. She had long, white hair reaching her calves, eyes as pink as roses, she was rather tall compared to most although still shorter than he was, likely five foot eight compared to him being six foot two, she was quite slender, and also had a rather fair skin tone. She was dressed in a rather elegant sleeveless button up with a black scarf tied in a bow around her neck, she was also wearing black leggings and ankle lace-up boots, which were currently covered in mud much like his armored boots. She had a scythe on her back as well...

He placed a larger jingling bag on the desk.

She looked at him her face indifferent and calm but her eyes said it all, she wanted this room as badly as he did.

She placed a second larger jingling bag on the desk.

Then so did he.

Then she did again once again even larger.

Soon, they both ran out of money and began placing other things on the desk. The girl was bringing out items he had never even heard of, offers to listen to music, and so many other things.

He just kept putting rare and valuable materials on the desk.

Soon the poor girl running the desk was nearly in tears over the two's tying to pay more for the room. Any suggestion or compromise was shut down by their bets on the room until someone else entered the room.

"A room for me, the boy, and my student please," Clockwork's voice rang out as she was all of a sudden at the desk with more money than he and the girl combined.

Jed's eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the size of the bag.

Clockwork simply looked at him and said, "Jed get your stuff, its rude to just leave stuff around you know." She quickly pulled out a chocolate bar and began nomming on it as the desk girl gave her the room key and told her the room.

He didn't respond as he began packing everything up again.

He didn't notice as that annoying girl gave him a subtle glare before her looks went back to neutral. She asked the desk girl, "Is it alright if I simply stay in the lobby for the night then?"

"Um...Sure," she replied nervously.

Jed didn't pay attention as he followed Clockwork, Hikari, Sefia, and Lilith to their room.

…..

…..

 **Authors notes.**

This is actually a really short chapter compared to what I had intended, but the second part is in the works, so expect that this weekend or monday.

Partly revised the chapter. Less punctuation errors now.

Might come back later and make this longer...

Anyways, the girl with scarf and scythe belongs to TheRunAwayPanda! Can you guess her name?

If you see any errors, please, for the love of all things tell me. I need to fix those as soon as possible.  
Not pleased with how your characters portrayed, tell me and I'll work on making them more how you want next chapter.

Except for those whose OC's just fought the villains, there's reasons for that.

Not much of an AN needed today other than saying there are still OC slots open and your now free to submit as many as you want.(But please try to limit yourself...)


	6. Interlogue 1

Interlogue 1

…...

Jekyll, and the little girl walked into the old ruin casually. Their massive dragon partners slowly following into the massive entrance. As they walked down the long and statue filled hall the shadows seemed to move with life. The light providing no warmth. Despite the feeling of death and despair rising over the place the two seemed unbothered. The girl skipping happily along, while Jekyll simply had his hands in his lab coats pockets.

When they neared the halls end, a colossal steel door groaned open for them.

The room they all walked into was perhaps once the throne room of a holy king. As a great window detailing the exploits of many gods was far above a massive stone throne. Around the room sat smaller more human sized chairs, likely for an long dead council. The marble pillars in the room still stood tall and strong against the waves of time. Several other windows that were smaller and scattered along the side walls detailed the stories of the disciples, and their companions. While a final window stood above the iron door and showed the commonly used depiction of the most powerful of the Divine Ten, Karna Masta glowed with radiant light.

On the throne as the duo walked in two shapes stirred, as two other beings emerged from the shadows.

The first they saw was a beautiful woman with flowing curvy black hair, the shiniest blue eyes, luscious red lips, a body like a goddess and a snow-like skintone, she was wearing a simple slit red dress. As she looked at them an care filled her eyes as she saw the child.

The second was a gorilla of a man who hulked over his female partner. Muscles bulged from every part of his darkly skinned body, his black eyes filled with barely controlled malice, on his back was a massive halberd that glowed a emerald green. He was wearing a silver armor set that only made his intimidating appearance all the more so.

They stood as stalwart guards as the last figure partly revealed themselves. The shadows outlining their armored figure and red eyes glowing in the dark, but leaving the rest up to the imagination.

Behind them another far larger figure stirred, but didn't bother getting up, only letting a puff of purple fire come up for a moment.

Both Jekyll and the girl got on one knee and bowed their heads to them.

The figure commanded with an obscured voice, "Jekyll, Felice, you may rise."

The two stood at once.

"So, the boy, is he as we thought?," the figure asked.

"Of course," Jekyll replied, "The potential for power even larger than what we had anticipated is there, the matter is pulling it out of him."

The figure seemed to shift slightly, "Interesting, and you dealt with any pursuers I presume?"

"As you commanded," Felice answered, "They didn't pursue us at all, bunch of caring fools that they are for each other."

"I must admit however," Jekyll said, "The boy has found a rather...Interesting pair to accompany him."

"What about it Jekyll, it's not as if they can pose a true threat," the figure said.

"That's just it my lord," the scientist responded, "They do pose a rather serious threat to us, and now they also accompany our target."

The figure seemed slightly angered but did not show it, and instead switched to a different subject, "What of Elizabeth and Laurence?"

"Elizabeth is following the target as ordained," Jekyll said, "And Laurence is in the process of completing his objective."

"Good," the figure responded, "Because I want you to finish the project in Beiorg as soon as possible."

"Yes, my lord," was Jekyll's simple response.

"Felice, you are to find and take over the routes responsible for the transfer of gems to Randal and the other provinces and kingdoms."

"Yes sir," the little girl said a malicious gleam in her eye.

"You are dismissed," the figure said waving a gauntleted hand out for them to leave, revealing an ebony black gauntlet lined with spines.

The two visitors gave a bow to the figure before turning and leaving the room, their dragon's following them as they entered the hall. The iron door slamming shut.

"I must admit," the black haired woman said her very voice music, "I don't trust Jekyll to do as he says and what he says, he has too much of a reputation."

"I agree with Avalon," the hulk added on to her statement, "Jekyll cannot be trusted with what he has done."

"And you are both wrong in that regard," another voice suddenly came out, the massive shadow behind the armored figure suddenly rose, "Jekyll can be trusted for one reason, and one reason alone."

It walked forward, a pair of shadowy wings coming from it's back, it stood on it's hind legs, blade-like claws lined by the shadow, purple flames that lived within the dark nipping around it. Horns and spines lining it's body.

It's mouth moved as it spoke, "And that is what 'I' promised him in exchange for his... cooperation"  
It sat back down on the throne as if it was the ruler of the former kingdom that once stood, "Progress will come, and eventually the full plan will come to fruition. No matter how long it takes, be it a year, a decade, a century, or even a millennium."

The two simply nodded in agreement with the being as the armored one went up to a stood next to the much larger figure.

"All it will take is time..."

…...

Jed tossed and turned in his bed as he slept. Within his dream something was happening.

"Jed!"

"Holland, please, come back to us!"

"Please, don't!"

"Big brother!"

He woke up in a thick cold sweat and looked around the darkened room. Hikari and Clockwork lay in their individual bed's resting soundly. Sefia was in the chair sleeping with her head tilted, a little droll coming from her mouth. Lilith was nowhere to be found, but if he to guess was likely outside the door guarding the room.

He got up from the bed silently and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him and turning on the light, he walked up to the sink and turned it on while staring into the mirror.

"It's alright Jed," he muttered to himself, "That was a long time ago, everything is okay, everything is..."

A few tears fell into the sink as Jed continued to stare at the mirror, his eyes reddened as he silently began to weep. That horrid day... To think it still haunted him even to this day...

Then someone suddenly knocked on the door, "J-Jed...A-are you alright?"

Hikari's voice was there.

Jed answered trying his best to sound normal but failing miserably, "I-I-I'm fine Hi-Hikari..."

He snorted.

"J-just a bit...Restless i-is all."

Hikari stayed silent for a moment clearly not believing him, "Jed...A...Are y-you sure?"

Jed found himself unable to respond for a moment before finally saying, "N-no, I'm not...But please, g-go back to bed...I-I'll be fine by the morning."

Jed didn't wait for her to respond as he started splashing water on his face to help himself calm down a bit.

Everything would be better by morning..."

…...

 **Authors notes!**

Yes, yes, I know really, extremely short chapter, but its not really a chapter.

Sorry if it's bad quality as well by the way. This last week was BY FAR the busiest week I've had this year. I wanted to get something up this week though, and I've had this pair of scenes in my mind for a while so I decided to just make an interlogue this time.

Next chapter however, I'm hoping to introduce a few other OC''s I had submitted, as well as the first major battle of the story in which I'll put a recommended OST before it starts in case you want something to listen to during it.

Anyways, still have several submission spots open! Feel free to submit an few OCs!

Have a great night all of you wonderful readers out there!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

…...

Jed groaned as he woke and sat up to look around the room. The sun was shining in through the small window and the other three were still asleep, albeit in different positions. Sefia was sprawled out on the floor. Clockwork had dragged the covers over herself and looked like a fluffy lump on the bed. Hikari looked the most normal of the three, but had moved over.

Only because of that memory though.

He grimaced as he stood up, took some of the clothing out of his bag, which had thankfully been spared by the downpour, and went into the bathroom to change. He slipped on a loose light green t-shirt, bluejeans, and just threw on his dried leg armor for his shoes.

As he was leaving he gave a quick glance to his great sword and deemed it was probably best to leave it for now.

He quietly opened the door and went out into the hall, where he found Lilith standing in the hall on guard as he thought.

"Morning Lilith," he said, "I'm going to get breakfast, mind staying here?"

The cyborg doll simply nodded to him.

He gave a quick thanks before walking down the hall towards the lobby and free breakfast.

After a few minutes of quiet he walked into the lobby, which was surprisingly empty except for a few people.

Where was everyone, he thought the place had been filled up the night before.

He quietly walked into the dining room, which was quite average. A counter that had food lined up on it, a waffle maker, and drink dispenser with only apple juice and orange juice as choices.

Jed sighed as he walked up to it and started taking a little bit of everything.

"Sausage, muffins, yogurt, eggs, cereal, apple juice, waffles..." He muttered the names of everything he was getting as he went along.

He soon went down to sit and eat, he noticed the girl from the night before by herself sitting at a table. She seemed content enough.

There was another table where a rather unhealthily skinny girl with some pretty soulless eyes was sitting with a white haired guy who had a pile of food that covered the table.

He sat as far as he could from the strange duo, which was closer to the girl from before than he would have liked. Jed ate quietly as he noted a few other people coming in, but took in no special details about them.

That was until a certain maniac walked in and caused his eyes to widen. The spiky yellow hair gave him away instantly.

Jed ducked slightly so the maniac wouldn't see him and started to slowly head out just as another being followed him in alongside what looked like a giant mechanical cobra.

The being himself seemed much like his pet but his eyes were clearly organic and filled with purple rage. His cybernetic green hair came out into several tendrils ending in three pronged black claws with a single glowing red dot in their palms. His clothing was eccentric to say the least with a purple flowing cape, and a suit that seemed like a mechanical version of generals clothing. The being was humming something to himself, something that pointed the finger at him being as insane as the blonde in front of him.

He listened in as he crept past.

The blonde began first, "Can't believe the boss is making us wait for her to get here, freaking bitch wants to take credit again I bet."  
"Oh come on Vantis, you have me and Ardin with you this time! Nothing can possibly go wrong, I mean unless you make the mistake of just bringing that weak dragon with you again. Isn't that right my precious little jewel?"  
The mechanical serpent hissed in agreement.

Vantis scowled at him a sharp contrast to his grin, "How was I supposed to know the brat had that strong of friends? It wasn't in the freaking book last I checked."

"Of course, of course, but they'll be no match for us," the unit said to him, "For this mock god is just that! A mock god! No one will be prepared for the likes of us!"

"Oh, how could I forget Isterio, how your the mock god who will create a world of falsehood. You rub in out faces on a daily basis."

The mechanical being's cheery tone did not change, "You'll see, we've been given a chance to do just what we wanted thanks to our lord! You'll get your chaos! And I'll get my world of lies and falsehoods!"

Vantis slowly had a smile on his face again, "Of course. I always forget about him and his promises, but with what he showed us. Heh, well, I can't help but believe every word from his mouth."  
"Indeed, indeed," Isterio said as they hit the breakfast area, Jed finally sneaking out and giving one last glance to see the two still conversing. Completely ignoring the fact he had been there.

He didn't realize however that he was walking into an entirely different death trap when he bumped into someone else.

He gave a quick sorry and tried to pass by only for a large scythe that divided into two along it blade, a crimson red color.

He looked over at it's wielder. Her hair was a flowing black straight down her back, her eyes a piercing crimson-purple, her skin was utterly pale almost like snow, her body was what any boy dreamed of in a woman they wanted with her hourglass curvature. Her blood-red clothing however was off-putting, her pants an ebony black.

Next to her was another scythe wielder whose aura and weapon despite her looks was utterly demonic. Her skin was not quite as pale as her partners, her eyes a blood red, black hair dyed pink at the ends was tied into long twin pony-tails held by two crescents, her overcoat covering any other details about her body, except for some strange chains binding her hands together and a skill like iron ball attached to a chain leading to under her overcoat. She had shattered blue and purple wings behind her. Her weapon was a massive dual headed scythe ended with another blade on the end. It's very appearance screamed death with the demonic skull carved on it, and the many prongs and details on it. Her pretty face had a single, symbolic tattoo on it to finish her look.

"Hello," the first said, "Holland."  
He only gulped as he heard a mechanical hiss behind him and a plate dropping as he guessed that Vantis and Isterio came out.

"Perfect timing," she said looking over him, "I was wondering where you two were. Running ahead of me like that."

"Um, Uh, sorry boss, but you see...We, uh, wanted revenge on this punk for earlier and you know...Kind of got ahead of ourselves.," Vantis responded, "Just wanted to prep everything up for ya, you know?"  
"Of course, but that wasn't needed as you can see," she looked back at Jed and gave him a spine chilling smile.

Which quickly faded as a third scythe appeared behind her neck.

The girl from before's voice said monotonously, "I'd back off if I were you."  
He could also hear what sounded like magic of some sort behind the the pony-tailed reaper. Behind him he also could have sworn he heard chairs moving, which was likely whoever those other two were.

The first reaper sighed, "Sakura Akemi right? Summoner specializing in raid at the summoner's hall?"

The girl now known as Sakura didn't flinch at the known information but a hint of worry flashed in her eyes.

"You really picked the wrong person to help."  
Suddenly Sakura was hit back straight into the couch behind which slid with the force into a wall.

Everything went to hell from there.

Suddenly he heard Vantis and Isterio yell something.  
The two reaper's swung at him and he barely dodged as he ran straight towards the hall and dove into it as the woman nearly sliced him in two.

Behind him as he rolled and continued running he heard her yell, "Elza, Vatnis, Isterio! Keep them busy while I catch the brat!"  
He took a left turn and saw Lilith about half-way down the hall heading towards him.

The doll yelled out, "Jed! What was that noise! Scan's indicate that..."  
He grabbed her arm as ran past her and back down the hall looking for their room number.

Their was the sudden noise of a blade ripping at the walls as they ran, then Lilith aiming and firing her energy cannon at the source of it.

Then he stopped suddenly as he saw their room number and busted in, thankfully the door was still unlocked.  
His other three companions suddenly jolted awake and looked at him.

"J-Jed? What's going..." Hikari suddenly yelped as Jed yanked his greatsword up and turned around and blocked a strike from the sudden appearance of the scythe wielder.

He quickly realized he was at a disadvantage here and ran towards and used his greatsword to bust out the window and rolled as he fell six feet to take the impact off.

The woman didn't even glance at Hikari, Clockwork, and Sefia as she followed after him.

Lilith suddenly came in and said, "The unknown group has found us. It is recommended you prepare for battle."

They only nodded as they quickly began to crawl out of the bed to get their stuff.

…...

Sakura groaned as she got up, and looked to see two new figures fighting several more now.

The first was a young guy with pure white hair that went down to his shoulders, piercing blue eyes, and an athletic build. He was wearing a simple white shirt and brown pants with leather boots and fingerless gloves. In his hands were two obviously imbued swords, with one spewing white and the other black.

He was currently engaged with another figure whose back was turned to her, but she could make out greyish hair above the pitch black wings on him, and his single long blade.

The other was an extremely thin girl with scanning red eyes, and long blonde hair with dark streaks on the end. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with purple strips, a white scarf, and black pants. She was clearly a magic user, with the spellbook in one hand, and dark magic in the other.

[Boss – Bio-lizard ost.]

As she stood however, her eyes widened and she suddenly pulled her scythe to barely block a blow from Elza. The scythe's blade nearly pricking her skin from it's sheer length.

She quickly moved the blade sideways to avoid any injury and leapt back from her, glancing past her she noticed her downed partner on the ground, white hair covering their head.  
"Well, that's quite the reaction time you have there, I suppose the rumors about you were true," Elza said while preparing to swing at her again, "But skill isn't enough to win a fight, do you have the resolve as well?"

Then she was suddenly in front of Sakura mid swing, leaving barely anytime for her to pull up he own scythe and block. She needed to pull her other two units forth since Aaron was down.

She sent a bit of her will into that place and began to pull on them.

Elza pushed a bit and the scythe inched closer to her throat.

Yet she showed no fear.

Then suddenly Elza was kicked off her by a red blur, causing her to fall back.  
"You alright Saku?," a distinctly deep and male voice asked. Looking up she saw the red hair and red beard of the mighty Avant. His flaming greatsword held in one gauntleted hand, his other outstretched to help her up, his friendly red eyes helped to lighten up the atmosphere despite the hostility in the room and the battle happening. His black cape flowed behind him and the light shown on his half armored body.

She only nodded and took his hand, the warrior pulling her up before turning and looking to see Elza dodging the attacks of another.

Her demonic eyes and ashy skin gave away her nature as a demon gave away her nature as a demon, her grey hair however complimented her looks along with the purple and gold clothing of what seemed to be some sort of royal advisers clothing. In on hand she held a magic crossbow, rapidly firing green bolts of energy at Elza, while in the other her hand was glowing while a strange staff was floating.

"Seems Cyans already going to try and finsih this," Avant commented on his partner before looking at the down Aaron, "Get him up, we got this."

He suddenly dashed at Elza who saw him coming out of the corner of her eye and blocked the swing from his blade, but this left her open to Cyan's shots causing her to grunt in pain as the energy erupted across her cloak, tearing at it and her.

She growled as she pushed back at Avant, who despite being the obviously weaker unit, still had enough raw strength alone to push back at her. The two stayed in the lock for some time, leaving Cyan plenty of time to just pepper Elza with energy.  
Then she exploded with dark energy, "I'd really wish pests like you two would come around so often."

Suddenly Avant was launched backwards as the scythe exploded with dark magic, and Elza swung around to try and decapitate Cyan who barely ducked underneath and fired at Elza's chin, tagging her and knocking her head upward with a lot.

She growled as Cyan scrambled a light distance away from her.

Then suddenly she was whacked by new magic, sending her sideways.

The form of the downed figure suddenly came forward, his origin the same as Cyan's, his eyes and skin giving him away. His white hair flowing along with his gold and black cape. His armor shining with the mystical ring around him. In his right hand was a ball of dark flame, his eyes filled with malice at Elza.

Sakura was by his side, her scythe at the ready. Suddenly Avant and Cyan were as well, ready to battle the demonic Princess of Bariura in front of them.

She frowned, "A shame, I was expecting this to be an even fight, a duel of sorts. She glanced over at Vantis' and Isterio's battle and saw they were suddenly outnumbered as well."  
She slowly smiled again, "A shame this means we'll have to annihilate you all here and now."

Suddenly the entire building shook, "Vantis! Retreat!"

The blonded looked back and saw Elza use her scythe to bash a hole in the roof and leap out. Vantis and his units quickly followed, Isterio's serpent ripping the ground up to slow them down.

"Get back here! We weren't finished!," the white haired boy yelled after them as they went out. A new figure by his side.

Her eyes were a deep powerful grey, her chocolate skin contrasting with her flowing white hair, a large spear in her arms, her clothing was a mixture of a nobles clothes and something worn by savages.

By the girl was a man bulky and nearly nude except for his cloth. The earth seemed to grow on his left arm into a massive claw, while his right hand held a blade made of stone.

He seemed mildly disappointed his foes had fled.

Suddenly however, the building was rocked as the sound of lighting was herd.

Suddenly the roar of a dragon was heard, thunder mixing with it before the entire side of the building exploded to their side. Avant used his own body to prevent Sakura from getting hit while the others moved out of the way or slashed at the debris to get rid of it.

Cyan however frowned, "It's him, one of them has Eldora by their side."  
Aaron looked over as he dodged another explosion, "Are you certain? It might be..."  
Another roar sounded off.

"It's him," Cyan said loading her crossbow with magic, "We need to deal with him before he brings this place down."  
Aaron simply nodded at her, and turned to their allies, "Guys, from what Cyan knows, it's Eldora we're dealing with, be ready all right? This is going to be tough on us."  
He turned to the other group, "And whoever you are, you've clearly got the power to assist us. Mind giving us a hand with this?"

The boy simply gave him a thumbs up, "Of course! We can't just let them wreck this place can we?"

"Of course not!," Avant was suddenly by the boy's side, "Let's go kick this dragon right where it hurts shall we?"

He didn't let them answer as he leapt up the hole their foes had fled through.

Sakura and the rest of his team sighed.

Then the boy and the two savages followed after him, leaving the girl to sigh at their rush.

Cyan said, "They'll never be able to down him, they don't have the range to do so."  
She lifted her crossbow and headed out the massive hole in the side of the building, "I on the other hand, can get him down low enough for you all to attack, got it?"  
The group nodded as they rushed past her to attack the dragon outside.

[The Doomsday Zone smbz remix]

Suddenly half the group was gone however as a massive bolt of lightning struck, downing Aaron in an instant and launching the others back.

Cyan gritted her teeth, "He knows we're in here, great."  
She looked at them, "We'll have to run for different entrances see if we can..."

Suddenly the building feel in and they had to move out of the way as a ball of white and yellow came tumbling past.

"What was that?," Sakura asked genuinly curious.

"If I had to guess, probably my brothers dragon," the girl who hadn't said a word so far suddenly said.

They looked at her for a moment sakura's eyes showing a bit of astonishment but not much else, while Cyan just stared before saying, "Well..."

She looked over, "Let's go and help them beat this dragon down."  
The trio quickly ran out to see the white dragon get launched back by the golden one.

It was clear which was there enemy. His elongated and gold and ivory body floating in the air while electricity came down occasionally around him, his piercing red eyes spoke of trust in someone, and his few horns, and protrusions were majestic despite their jagged shape. His Limbs twitched with irritation every so often.

"Hmph, I would have thought you more strategic than this Folg, I never thought brute force was your style," Eldora spoke as the white dragon emerged.

Folg was a majestic and glowed with light. His body was feathered, with a single large black stripe heading down his body, with eyes as red and trusting as Eldora's. He stood proudly despite the obvious injury to his bird like head.

"If it is to save my rather...Eccentric summoner from a foolish act, than I will do as is needed," the dragon responded.

"Folg, I understand you more than any of the other Ishgria dragons, but even then, I know a foolish decision when I see it," Eldora said while filling the palms of his claws with electricity, with it slowly beginning to course the whole of his body, "You simply wished to spare the boy a fight he cannot win."

Folg did not respond.

"I am right are I not?," Eldora asked receiving no further answer, "Fine then. Let me finish this fight then, and I shall deal with them."

His eye glanced at Cyan who maintained a face of neutrality for her summoner, not wanting to let her know she was worried that they wouldn't be able to win this.  
He growled, "I shall finish this quickly," before suddenly launching a massive ball of pure lightning at Folg.

Only for it to be shot down by a large blast of light.

"Assessment: Target is highly electrified, can fly, and is extremely dangerous. Activating protocols three through seven."

…...

[Mephiles the dark phase 1 theme]

Jed dodged the strike from the scythe as she swung down at him, only to be launched away by the burst of dark magic that followed, which seemed to track his every movement.

He grunted as he used his blade to block yet another horizontal swing, pushing her back and attempting the same on her, only to be kicked back by her.

Her eyes seemed able to predict his every move as he tried everything in his book.

When he tried swinging a simple downward slash she simply moved out of the way.

When he tried more complex moves she somehow parried it with her magic

Then he decided to try his own magic.

He suddenly pumped earth magic into the blade and stabbed it straight into the earth. Causing the area to shake and crumble, making her footing far more uneven, and hopefully balancing the fight.

He slid his greatsword along the ground as he ran at her, earth collecting along its blade as he slowly pulled it upward to try and smash her.

Yet her facial expression remained ever neutral, as if she knew she was going to be able to block this as well.

As he swung at her she bent unnaturally low and swiped her scythe backwards, knocking him off his footing and onto his back, the earth on his blade falling off near instantly. She was suddenly on top of him, scythe tip directly on his forhead.

It felt as she should be smiling in victory.

Yet her face was still in that unnerving stone set neutrality.

She spoke, "You should go ahead and surrender Royer, even if you pull forth Lucina and Farvnil, I'll be able to wipe the floor with you all in moments."  
He simply responded with, "What about the others?"  
Her eyes widened as suddenly rolled forward off him as a blade suddenly went by where she just was.

Standing there was Hikari, blades at the ready.

Jed groaned as he stood up, grabbing his greatsword off the ground and standing next to Hikari.  
"A-are you a-alright Jed?," Hikari asked glancing at him.  
He simply nodded, "Where are Clockwork, Sefia, and Lilith?"  
She didn't get to respond as Sefia walked up next to him, "Lady Clockwork is watching us battle this woman, while Lilith went to assist the others with a powerful presence that suddenly appeared."  
A flash of worry went through his eyes as he heard that, but didn't let it get to him as he summoned forth Lucina and Farvnil.

The two popped up behind him.

Farvnil immediately saw the woman and growled, Lucina pulling out her blade, as her wings quivering slightly.

"Hikari, I think you might want to bring forth your other units too if you have any," Jed suggested as the woman watched them. It seemed she was letting them prepare.

She simply nodded to Jed as she tried to bring them forth.

Only for the woman to flash in front of her within a flash, swinging downward.

She barely had time to block her attack, being sent backwards by the sheer force of magic behind the swing.

Jed growled as he swung his greatsword diagonally at her, only for to duck under it once again, but this time Jed retaliated by letting the sword drag him around. He came around full circle and smashed into the woman with the blade, which she attempted to block only to be launched a few feet into the air.

She growled at their persistence.

Then Sefia was suddenly in the air with her, blades poised to strike at her.

The woman opened her palm towards the warrioress, with a shotgun-esque burst of dark magic blasting out and forcing Sefia away from her.

She knew she was outnumbered and from what these two were showing, even matched.

She frowned, it seemed she would have to go through with his plan after all if his allies were this strong, and who knew what the other was capable of.

She slowly pulled all her energy together as Farvnil and Lucina came around her back cutting her off. Hikari and Sefia taking her sides, while Jed stayed in front greatsword pointed at her.

As they launched at her she yelled, "Darkness Manipulation: The Shade!"

A massive wall of shadow engulfed her as what seemed to be eyes formed in it for a moment and blasted them all back away from the wall.

Then just as suddenly it was gone.

Her voice echoed through the area as they looked around for her warily, "I never expected you to have such powerful allies. To think he was right...Holland Royer, listen here. If you head west from here, you will find what you seek, but be warned. It will begin your worst nightmare."

Then she was gone, the wind blowing as if signifying so.

Jed slowly lowered his sword as if sure she was going to come back for another round.

Yet nothing came.

He desummoned Lucina and Farvnil before Lucina could choke him, and turned to Hikari to see she had sheathed her blades.

Suddenly Clockwork was in between them.

"Great work you three, you really showed her," She said it while slowly peeling a chocolate bar, "But I heard everything she said."  
She looked at Jed, "So, do you plan on doing what she said? When it's so obviously a trap for you?"  
Jed didn't even think to answer as he simply replied, "Of course."

She smiled slightly at him, "Good, we're coming with you of course, just checking to make sure you didn't change your mind."  
Jed was about to respond happily when a massive explosion went off on the other side of the building, then a massive gold serpent flew upward and into the sky, quickly fading. It almost seemed to be limping.

He looked over at his two companions and simply nodded to them as they quickly all began running in it's direction.

Or in Clockwork's case floating casually.

…...

After a few minutes of running the group came upon the battle scene.

The area was littered with black craters and holes. Tree's were destroyed and an entire section of the Inn was caved in and destroyed.

Yet everyone seemed to be fine. Lilith was currently speaking with Sakura and the other two from earlier.

Jed ran up, "Lilith, did you guys win?"  
The doll turned towards him, "We repelled the target as was necessary. We also received more information on our assumed targets."  
Jed stopped and looked over at the trio who had followed him before looking back, "Let me guess. It didn't happen to be a invitation to head west of here?"  
"It was just that," Sakura walked up her face still set in stone, "And I plan to head there to sort this all out."

Jed looked at her, "So, you were told to head there?"

"I assume we all were," the blonde girl jumped in, "It is quite obviously a trap of some sort, but my brother..."  
"Of course we're heading there too," the mentioned boy jumped in, "I'm not just going to let someone who beat me and my team get away so easily."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," the blonde muttered, "I always get dragged along with you."

Jed seemed to contemplate this for a moment before asking, "I don't suppose any of you would mind traveling with us?"

The trio looked at him with Sakura asking, "Why should I?"  
"Well, because it's clear we all have the same destination now, and well. If it's a trap, don't you all think it'd be best to have more backup?"

Sakura simply replied, "Fine. I and my unit's will go along with you for now."

The blonde answered for herself and her brother, "We'll go along too. If they have more like them, then we'll need all the help we can get."  
Jed nodded, "Great. So, my names Holland, but call me Jed. All my friends do."  
The blonde answered first, "Evelyne, but I prefer to be called Evy."  
Her brother went next, "My name's Ace."  
Sakura said blankly, "Sakura Akemi, as you heard our foe say."

Hikari seemed nervous to introduce herself next, "H-Hik-Hikari A-Akagi..."

Clockwork waved at them and quickly said, "Clockwork," before taking a bite out of her chocolate bar.

Their units walked up next and introduced themselves.

The loinclothed man went first, "Enki, the Sacred Slave."

Then the woman next to Ace, "Ninmah, the Noble Moon."

Lilith simply said, "Lilith."

Aaron did much the same as Lilith simply saying his name.

Sefia said, "I am Holy Blades Sefia, Lady Hikari's partner."

Jed smiled, "Glad to have everyone on board. So..."  
"Excuse me..." Another voice suddenly interrupted.

They all looked over to see a woman with long, wavy, chestnut hair, a fair skin tone, silver eyes, and a pear body shape. She was at least five feet four inches tall, and was wearing a light blue blazer with a white dress shirt, a light gray overcoat with a matching colored beret, a white pleated skirt, and brown boots with black stockings.

"I'd like to come with you all as well," she said to them.

Jed stared for a moment but could see the sheathe hidden by her overcoat and looked at the others for a moment before deciding.

"Sure, but can you say why?"  
She looked stunned he would ask that but responded with, "Those are...Personal reasons..."  
Jed wasn't sure whether to ask again but simply went along with it, "Alright, so...What's your name?"  
She responded with, "My name is, Valerie Windell."  
Jed just nodded before looking at everyone and saying, "Well, I guess we should all grab our stuff first before heading out right?"  
Everyone looked astounded he would ask that.  
Sakura showed him a bag, "I have all my belongings right here."  
Ace and Evy just said, "We already have everything."

Valerie simply said, "This is all I have."

Jed looked and saw Clockwork had all her's and Hikari's things.

He looked at Lilith, "We're the only ones with all out stuff in our room?"  
Lilith simply responded with, "Affirmative."

He sighed. This adventure was never what he had in mind.

…...

Skye groaned as she held her head.

"Are you alright Skye?," the headmaster asked behind his desk looking at the bright blue sky outside.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting him to be that fast is all," she replied while looking at the others in the room.  
Wallace was leaned up against the wall counting his cards, while Ciara stood next to the door in case anyone decided to barge in univited.

"Headmaster, may I ask, who exactly is Jekyll Hidenburg?," Skye asked.

Abraham turned around slowly, "No one is sure Skye. Jekyll is someone who has many hidden secrets, and other... Developments have also come into play now as well."  
"What kind of developments?"

"The kind that make us question the very boundaries of existence," as he said this he pulled out a folder and slid it across he desk, to which Skye quickly took it up and began to look through it.

"Some of these images...Some of them look decades...No centuries old, and one is just of a stone tablet that looks like him. How?"

"We don't know," he said, "But this also makes trouble for us. He isn't alone now, and is working alongside others. As you asked we dug them up."  
He pulled out two more folders and slapped them on the desk.  
"Duilius, The Knight of Runes. A swordsman who once seeked the title of Zelban for himself, only to be defeated by the current holder in a duel, he dissipated from the radar for nearly seven years. At least until the attack on the academy, and Felice Aspheria, all we have is her date of birth and the fact she dissapeared just two years after with her sister Elizabeth. In all likelihood her sister is probably out there somewhere as well, along with who knows how many others.

And the last is Vantis Ashenbold, a wanted criminal for thirty different acts of vandalism, twenty acts of kidnapping, and nearly six hundred acts of terrorism, he's been arrested seven times and has broke free seven times each with some different method, and as of this last time. With help from our blue haired target."

Skye nodded while placing the folder back on the table, "This discovery about Jekyll is not to leave this room under any circumstances, alright? The rest are on your target lists as well, and information is at the ready, but Jekyll..."  
He stopped and turned to look out the window again.

"He is to simply be located, under no circumstances do you engage."

"Yes sir," Skye responded before looking at Wallace.

"I will do as I must," he simply said, "Don't mind me though if I have a bit of fun along the way however."

The headmaster simply smirked, "Well you two. Get going, this job needs to get done, your brother's life depends on both you and him Skye."  
She only nodded before saying to Skye and Wallace, "Let's get going."

The door shut with a creak, leaving the headmaster alone.  
He muttered to himself, "For all our sakes, I pray they find out the truth soon..."

…...

 **Authors notes**

And finally done. Jeez that took way too long. There were so many delays this chapter it was stupid.

Originally this chapter was going to feature more fights, including Eldora's, and Ace and Evy's fight against Vantis, but I was sick and tired of all the delays and I wanted to get this out before school starts back up, so what better day than the first day of the new year.

Anyways, still got 13 OC slots open(One reserved), and anyone can submit. Just make sure to check the Unit's taken list beforehand.

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

Sorry if the quality is down by the way. Like I said, the delays have been killing me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

 **Dear God I apologize for the several month delay. Spring always seems to be a time of Authors block and business for me.**

 **Anyways let** **'s get a few things out of the way.**

 **First off: The units of the characters. The OC on Jed and Skye's side are obviously at their base form. While the villains are all at 7* except for Jekyll who has his at Omni level, and Jed who has his units in their second forms(Albeit he still has only three at this point). That's the last time I'm pointing it out, so remember it well. I'm not answering it again.**

 **Second. Sorry for the rushed OC introduction last chapter. I'm going to fix it in a way as we go along however, so don't fret if you didn't like it.**

 **Third.**

 **Dear god if you don't like the way I portray a unit that's too bad. It's how I interpret them from their lore and the few quotes we have from them. If you hate it too much, go somewhere else to complain.**

 **Fourth.**

 **I don't own Brave Frontier or any of it's properties.**

 **Anyways with that over with on with the chapter.**

 **Authors note end.**

…..

Chapter 7 Part 1

….

Jed collected all his stuff quickly as Lilith stood at the door waiting.

She asked, "Jed. This decision to bring these unknown people is questionable. Especially the one know as Valerie. Her reasons are far more ambiguous compared to the others. I have scanned the others and they all appeared to have some record with the summoners hall. Mrs. Valerie Windell does as well but it is at a far minimum and is reported to work with a mercenary which is a possible sign th..."

"Lilith," Jed cut her off as he finished grabbing everything and headed towards the door, "I'm certain their trustworthy and I'm certain they'll be a great help to beat whoever these guys are. Just trust me on this one. Alright?"

The cyborg doll simply nodded, her face ever blank. Incapable of arguing with her summoner's decision.

He smiled at her as they went out the door and down the halls to meet their companions.

All of them besides Ace stood there silently and somewhat awkwardly, the white haired boy was trying to hit on Hikari at the moment who kept slowly moving away from him, but was trying to be friendly about it.

The second Jed and Lilith walked into the room however, everyone except said oblivious boy looked at him, which caused him to feel a bit nervous.

"Um… So, everyone ready to head out to… What ever this place is?"

Most of everyone just nodded to him, except Ace who was rather vocal about beating the crap out of the guys who jumped him with Evy quickly giving him a small knock over the head, and Clockwork, who was eating yet more chocolate, who gave a simple thumbs up.

Jed smirked a bit despite the lingering nervousness, he was feeling a bit more confident about this mission now that he had quite a few allies to help him through.

Hopefully Lilith's words would never hold true.

The group quickly gathered everything and left the inn, Valerie leaving a small bag of gold on the inn's front desk, unnoticed by the others.

….….

In a desert elsewhere…

A large excavation team went to work excavating some strange ruins as a team of summoners watched over them and a strange woman with eight flowing orange fox tails behind her stood a bit away watching as well.

This woman seemed rather beautiful at first sight, precious orange locks flowing down to her mid-back, ruby red eyes that were filled with intellect that fitted on her epitome of beauty face, her body had perfect, beautiful curvature that any man would stare at. She was dressed in a unique dress like a sliced up clothing style showing much of her skin. The top was essentially a red and white sleeveless dancers top showing off the top of her chest, with a single yin-yang symbol right below where her chest was. She had white sleeves on as well from her elbows to her wrists that billowed out a bit. Below she shows off her belly before it changes to the dress part that reaches just below her ankles on the sides and just below her knees on the front and back. On the front it has a massive yin-yang symbol along with several gold markings covering it before spreading out across the lower dress. All over her waist she has various scrolls for some reason. Her shoes are like a shrine maidens. Around her neck she had a strange golden necklace with a single jet black stone and a gray symbol etched in it of a strange dragon. Her eight orange tails waved behind her excitedly as a pair of fox like ears twitched on her head a bit.

She walked forward as the entrance to the massive tomb was opened with an ear-to-ear smile as she said to the lead engineer in his all white clothing and head covering helm, "Is it ready to be entered?"

The engineer turned to her and seemed to jump a bit before recognizing her, " Oh, Miss Ohayashi." He coughed for a moment before saying, "Yes ma'am, the path has been cleared of debris as far as we are aware. All that's left is for you to scout it out as you desire… Although, may we recommend taking at least one of the summoner's with you Miss Ohyashi? I do not doubt your archaeological talent, it's just tha.."  
The fox cut him off, "Of course I will. I'm not stupid enough to dive into an unexplored tomb without back up. Bring a few of the summoner's down here, and I'll choose from them." She smiled then as she added on, "And please. Simply call me by my first name, Choko."

The man was obviously flustered by her beautiful smile, and quickly said before running off to get a few of the summoners, "Yes Choko! Right away!"

After a few minutes of waiting the engineer returned with several others behind him that obviously weren't part of the excavation team as they were dressed rather more for the heat than archaeological findings, albeit Choko could say little seeing as how she was dressed despite her profession.

Choko quickly scanned the group over, looking them over as the engineer silently stepped to the side.

Internally she was thinking, 'Too burly, probably a clutz with how he seems to be not even in this moment. Too narcissistic, probably would be offed by some trap as he looked at himself in a hand mirror. Too noisy, no telling if there's any sound based traps or not. Too big, his weight will easily set off an weight panel…"

And so she went on looking them over till she saw the girl at the end with a rather blank expression, but her body language spoke numbers. She was unconfident, and likely didn't understand she was selected among a few to help her maybe delve into this tomb. But there was also something else about this girl.  
Choko walked over and looked her over a bit. The girl had mid-back length, dark-chocolate colored hair with rather soft waves with bangs covering her left eye which were black. Her skin was rather fair-toned and she was rather skinny, as well as being a bit short. Her clothing interested Choko especially in this desert heat. She was wearing an oversized black sweater with shorts and high top felt fabric sneakers. She was also wearing socks that extended past her knees that were also black.  
Choko blinked before asking, "Whats your name Miss?"  
The girl straightened a bit trying to be formal as she replied in a rather soft-spoken voice, "Yume Airi Ma'am."

Choko smirked a bit, there was something about this girl that intrigued her.

She took another glance at the other choices.

Not like there was any better option anyways.

She looked back to Yume who was looking down away from her eyes and said, "Well Yume. You've been selected to come help me scout the inside of the tomb out. Hope you don't mind, I'll be sure to add a little reward at the end for you too since your doing a bit more than just watching over the crew."

Yume simply nodded and said, "Thank you Ma'am."  
Choko added on as she turned and started walking towards the tomb with Yume and another figure behind her dressed in green and white armor with light blonde hair and green eyes who she suspected was the girls partner unit, "Just call me Choko."

Yume replied, "Yes Miss Choko."

Choko sighed as she and the other two entered the tomb's entrance.

….….

Skye stood straight up as she opened the doors and the people she recruited up for this mission were all in the same room. Wallace leaned on the wall, showing a few tricks off to Melina casually. Rium was sitting down with Gabriella rather calmly and patiently.

Fours others were also in the room.

A young man with a mop of black hair with two long side bangs tipped ash-gray, his eyes were rather unusual. Having green irises, and his pupils being amber colored, his body was kind of slim and lanky with no noticeable muscle mass, his skin was rather smooth and pale. He was dressed in a forest green, hooded silk jacket with long sleeves reaching past his wrists, and ending down at his thighs. There were brown leather pads sewn into the elbows. It had a black zipper that was currently unzipped. The hood had black pointy cat ears sewn onto it. He was also wearing simple black trousers with a normal brown belt along with leather shoes and having a satchel with him.

Next to him was a girl with platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and a similarly pale skin tone. She dressed rather skimpily to be honest, with a simple open orange jacket ,a brown top covering her chest, a short blue dress with a large brown belt surrounded by orange cuttoff almost like half of the orange jacket had once been a cloak. She had dark brown boots on and wore black gloves with golden rims at the wrists. Laying the chairs arm was a rather strange staff with a large glowing orange crystal in it.

The third…

She was sleeping which caused Skye to sweatdrop. The girl dressed as a knight next to her tapped her to which she snapped awake.

Her hair was blonde and tied in a long ponytail, her eyes were wide now letting everyone see the olive green, her body was rather lithe and limber making her rather slim, and not really too noticeable. She was dressed in a green patternless tunic, a compound bow was over her shoulder with the quiver being set down on the floor, she had brown fingerless gloves on, and running shoes on. There was also a partly unseeable necklace on her.

The knight girl from earlier had a slight frown on her rather pretty and fair but pale skinned face, her sky blue eyes were filled with moderate concern, and her red hair flowed down her back. She was dressed in what could simply be put as a female knights armor with a flowing orange cape and a short dress part. On her hip was a sheathed sword.

"Well… I see you all agreed to my request then." Skye simply said, "Well. I'll get straight to the point since someone obviously won't be interested in the banter."  
She looked at the girl in the tunic who the knightess tapped and pointed at Skye.

"I have you here because your going to help me take down whatever group that Jekyll Hidenburg is a part of. I assume you read the folders I sent you right?"  
Everyone nodded except the girl in the tunic who said, "Um, well. I may have just dashed here without reading it." She smiled bashfully and scratched the back of her head.

Skye stared at her before pinching the bridge of her nose and muttering, "Maxwell's daughter Kinsey…"

She then looked back to Kinsey, "We'll just have Fray inform you as we travel."

The guy with the jacket crossed his arms and leaned back not showing a hint of emotion at the moment.

"Anyways, we'll be heading south. Rumor has it that there's a group affiliated with Jekyll planning to do something down there. Something that doesn't benefit any faction. I'm glad you decided to join me in this expedition, and I hope we can be done with this quickly and efficiently. We'll be leaving in ten minutes."  
No one said a thing at this simply nodding at her words and grabbing the few things they brought with them.

Skye walked over and leaned on the wall next to Wallace who looked over to her, twirling a card in his fingers and asked, "So where's the wolfy at?"  
Skye looked at Wallace, "Outside taking care of the Grimm wolf."  
Wallace simply nodded, "Can't let it just use the restroom wherever it wants eh?"  
Skye didn't respond as she looked out the window on one side of the room, letting her thoughts wander as Wallace shrugged and went back to showing tricks to Melina who was quickly joined by Kinsey as well.

….…

 **Authors Note**

 **I know. I know. Short chapter, but if theres a stupid amount of errors that's because of a strange glitch I encountered. I had to copy and paste the chapter onto an existing document because it glitched and showed nothing but data on the document.** **  
** **This chapter was supposed to be longer for all three portions but I decided to split it up so I could show that this story isn't dead. I've just been busy.**

 **I'll try to have another chapter up in at least three weeks since my busy period of the year ends in about a week and a half.**

 **Expect battle next time as well as resident Kitsune Choko and Summoner Yume explore the tomb, Jed and his squad come upon the supposed lair of their foes, and Skye leads a small group to deal with threats and rumors.**

 **Also expect OC introductions for a few wanderers.**

 **Fray belongs to Cryptek12**

 **Kinsey belongs to LexiTactics**

 **Yume belongs to CuriouslyATheory**


	9. Apology for the big delays

UPDATE

So I wanted to give an update on why I haven't updated as much as I should and I only have three things to say.

1\. There were characters I just couldn't fit in and had to late reject, but I took far too long to do so.

2\. I punched my own PC into a state of needing repair so I have to upload from the Mac at the library now.

3\. My own laziness and fears, which I apologize for and ask for your humble forgiveness.

I hope to get the next chapter down soon but it may be a while due to my lack of a PC(Or if I can get the phone to upload but that might ruin any quality)

Anywho, I just want apologize again. Expect the next chapter in two months or so at most, and two weeks at least.


End file.
